Village, Ritual and Nightmare
by Demoneolith Ravena
Summary: Second Nightmare, Doll's Kid or Kid's Doll. "Gaa...ra..." Namanya disebut terakhir oleh gadis itu, sebelum seutuhnya tubuh itu tertutup...
1. The Beginning

My First Fanfic, please enjoy it…

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Fatal Frame 2 : Crimson Butterfly by Tecmo

Village, Ritual and Nightmare by Neo Kaze-Hime

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Story has begun…_

_The Siblings who must do all ritual…_

_From the Begin 'till the End…_

_From the Pain 'till the Happiness…_

_But, it never happen…_

_They fail to reach it…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Seorang pemuda berusia 20-an tahun duduk termenung di depan jendela kamarnya, mata hitamnya menatap lekat pada pemandangan malam diluar sana, pemandangan yang berhasil merenggut segala perhatiannya saat ini. Namun, tatapan matanya yang sesungguhnya kosong dan hampa tersiratlah kesakitan dan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam, yang bahkan tak seorang pun mampu menanggungnya. Pikirannya melayang ke peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu, peristiwa yang menjadi awal semua penderitaannya._

_Uchiha's Mansion : Family Hall _

_10 tahun yang lalu…_

"_Itachi, kemarilah, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan padamu, " Itachi mengikuti Fugaku berjalan menuju ruang tengah._

"_Duduklah..!" Perintah Fugaku seraya memberikan bantalan duduk untuk Itachi._

"_Ayah bangga dengan semua kemajuanmu sebagai Hearth Samurai saat ini, Itachi," Ujar Fugaku datar._

_Itachi membelalakan kedua bola matanya, seakan tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ayahnya, orang terdingin yang tak pernah menunjukkan wajah ramahnya pada siapapun, mengucapkan kata pujian pada anaknya yang seumur-umur tidak akan pernah diperhatikan khusus olehnya. Itachi terdiam dan kembali memasang topeng Uchiha yang dingin dan datar seperti ayahnya. Ia tak mau terlarut dalam kesenangannya ini._

"_Ayah bangga padamu, tapi ayah tidak akan bisa membiarkanmu menjadi samurai," Lanjut Fugaku lagi, wajahnya terus menghadap wajah Itachi, meski mata mereka tak saling bertemu._

"_Maksud ayah? Aku tidak mengerti," Itachi memasang wajah heran. Baru kali ini Itachi, sang jenius tak mengerti maksud dari suatu kalimat._

"_Kau bagian dari Ritual Konoha dan kau tahu tentang itu kan? Aku ingin kau..." Fugaku menarik nafas dalam – dalam, menguatkan hatinya yang kini rapuh. _

"_Menggantikan Shishui sebagai penjaga Altar," lanjut Fugaku tegas._

_Itachi terpaku mendengar kata – kata Fugaku, ia kini mengerti pujian yang diberikan ayahnya, hanyalah sekedar menyanjungnya agar ia bisa menuruti semua keinginan ayahnya itu. Itachi sangat paham apa yang ayahnya bicarakan. Menggantikan Shishui sebagai penjaga Altar…_

_Itu sama saja mati…_

"_Ah, Itachi aku tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa, kumohon tolonglah ayahmu ini, buang semua harapanmu menjadi samurai, jadilah penjaga Altar mulai sekarang, serahkan semuanya pada Sasuke, aku yakin dia pasti bisa menggantikanmu," Fugaku memohon seraya menundukkan kepalanya pada Itachi._

_Itachi terdiam, ia tak mampu lagi berkata – kata, raga dan jiwanya seakan terkunci. Fugaku menatap anaknya sendu. Ia tahu ini terlalu cepat untuk mengatakannya, ia telah berbuat egois. Ia berusaha menghapus luka di hatinya karena kematian Shisui anak sulung sekaligus anak kesayangannya. _

_Ia sangat menyesal tak menyadari penyakit berbahaya yang bersarang pada tubuh Shisui, jika saja ia menyadarinya, ia pasti akan merawat baik – baik Shisui sampai ritual itu dilaksanakan. Ia sadar, dirinya terlalu sibuk melatih Itachi, melatihnya menjadi Hearth Samurai, partner penjaga Altar pada ritual tersebut. Melatihnya tanpa menunjukkan rasa kasihan sebagai orang tua dan kerap menyiksanya jika ia tak mampu melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Melatihnya agar ritual itu tidak gagal dan jiwa Shisui tenang tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi._

_Sampai pada saat Itachi berhasil memperoleh samurai pertamanya, dan saat itulah penyakit Shisui diketahui, penyakit tanpa obat, penyakit perenggut jiwa, yang berhasil menggagalkan ritual pada tahun ke 10 dari tahun kelahiran Itachi, yang membuat malu seluruh keluarga Uchiha._

_Kegagalan ritual pada tahun itu juga menyebabkan kemakmuran desa Konohagakure seakan hampir sirna, sebelum akhirnya sepasang kakak beradik dari keluarga Momochi menggantikan ritual tersebut. Tetapi karena sudah terlanjur gagal pada ritual Shisui-Itachi, maka diterapkanlah cara ritual yang baru, ritual yang mengharuskan sepasang kakak beradik mati bersama dan dibunuh oleh seorang Hearth Crusher._

_Itachi dapat bernafas lega, karena gilirannya yang menjadi seorang Hearth Samurai sudah terlewati. Namun, ini semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia pikirkan. _

_Beberapa bulan kemudian, Fugaku memilihnya kembali sebagai bagian dari acara ritual itu, tapi dengan posisi yang berbeda, menjadi seorang penjaga Altar dan Sasuke, adiknya menjadi Hearth Samurai, yang artinya ia dan Sasuke harus mati…_

_Back to the Present_

_Itachi masih termenung di depan jendela kamarnya. Ingatan masa lalu berputar-putar indah dikepalanya, Ingatan akan Shisui, kakak sulungnya yang sangat menyayanginya dan sangat ia sayangi, ia menyesal kenapa bisa-bisanya ia iri dengannya, padahal kalau saja ia tahu tujuan kenapa ia berlatih keras agar mendapat samurai untuk membunuh kakaknya, ia pasti tidak akan berpikir seperti itu. _

_Penderitaan Itachi semakin besar tatkala Fugaku memutuskan ia dan Sasuke menjadi bagian Ritual Konoha saat Sasuke genap berusia 16 tahun. Hal ini membuatnya mengambil langkah nekat. Bahkan sangat nekat._

_Itachi tersenyum miris ke arah bulan bersinar, memandangi bulan adalah hobi Sasuke. Ia merasa jika menatap bulan maka itu berarti ia menatap Sasuke, meski jarak mereka sangatlah jauh sekarang. Ingatan Itachi masih melayang di masa lalu, tiba – tiba saja Ia kembali teringat dengan perpisahannya dengan Sasuke 2 bulan yang lalu. Perpisahan paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia alami, menambah daftar rasa sakit yang harus Ia tanggung sebagai penjaga Altar. Ia menyuruh Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa diam – diam. Dia hanya tidak mau kalau Sasuke turut merasakan penderitaan Ritual itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah adiknya menangis, air matanya membasahi sebagian yukata Itachi, dan turut menetes membasahi Kusanagi Sasuke._

_Dia tidak mau Sasuke mati sia-sia, biarlah dirinya yang merasakan itu semua. Air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya seiring dengan melayangnya jiwa sang Uchiha ini ke alam mimpi. Alam bawah sadar yang selalu menjadi mimpi indahnya yang kini telah menjadi kelam karena dewa kematian telah meliriknya._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And the Ritual has begun_

_The Older must absorb all of World's pain_

_Bring it to the Hellish Abyss_

_Burn it with The Younger's Eternity_

_And then feel it together, Forever…_

_But it never happen in Uchiha's Brothers_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ritual pun dilaksanakan tepat saat hari ulang tahun ke 16 Sasuke. Sebanyak apapun Itachi memohon pada ayahnya agar menunggu Sasuke, hal tersebut tak akan pernah digubrisnya. Itachi hanya terdiam pasrah, ia benar – benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa ritual ini tetap dilaksanakan padahal Sasuke sudah pergi, apa benar ayahnya berhasil menangkap Sasuke dan membawanya kembali ke desa, kalau benar, kenapa ia bisa tidak tahu? _

_Rombongan pelaksana Ritual Konoha telah sampai pada tempat akhir, Hellish Abyss. Tempat akhir bagi para penjaga Altar dan tempat berakhirnya hidup Itachi sekarang. Itachi menatap kedasar Hellish Abyss yang sangat gelap pekat. Dia dapat merasakan dewa kematian di bawahnya menyerangai seram ke arahnya._

_Para pendeta ritual itu mulai membacakan mantra Ritual Konoha, dipimpin seorang pendeta Ritual ulung yang berdiri gagah di pinggir Hellish Abyss, mengangkat kedua tangannya. Semakin lama irama mantra itu semakin cepat dan kencang. Tiba – tiba tanah bergetar hebat dan keanehan terjadi, mucullah satu batu besar di seberang pendeta ulung itu. Batu besar dengan 4 pillar mengelilinginya._

_Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan dan menatap ke arah batu besar itu. Matanya terbelalak, cahaya hitam bola matanya memudar seketika, wajahnya pucat pasi seketika, mulutnya tak terkatup lagi sekarang, tubuhnya sangat amat bergetar…_

_Yukata itu.._

_Kalung itu.._

_Kulit pucat itu.._

_Dan wajah itu.._

………………_._

………………

……………_.._

………………_._

'_SASUKEEE!!!' Jerit Itachi dalam hati, rasanya ia tidak dapat lagi menggunakan mulutnya untuk berteriak lagi, badannya lemas seketika. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke….?_

_Itachi's POV_

'_Itu Sasuke,'_

"_Ughhh!!!" mulutku akhirnya mengeluarkan suara walaupun sangat pelan._

_Para pendeta itu mendorongku ke hadapan batu besar itu, memaksaku menatap wajah orang yang tergantung disana. Orang yang sangat amat aku sayangi._

_Salah satu pendeta itu mendorong kasar tubuhku, aku terjatuh ke tanah, punggungku terbentur sakit bukan main. Tetapi posisi ini semakin membuatku dapat menatap tubuh kakunya, menambah rasa sakit dalam diriku, rasa sakit yang sangat membuncah di dadaku. Posisi kami sejajar, aku mendongakkan wajahku, menatap wajah putihnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku juga melihat Kusanaginya menggantung tepat diatas dadaku. Para pendeta bersiap di posisi mereka, dan sekejap saat aku menutup mataku.._

_CRAASSHH!!_

_Aku membuka mataku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kusanagi itu berhasil menembus jantungku. Membuatku sedikit lega. Pada akhirnya samurainya lah yang tertancap di jantungku. Tapi rasa itu tak dapat membendung rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit karena kehilangannya, kehilangan Sasuke._

_Maafkan aku Sasuke…_

_Maafkan kakak… _

_End of Itachi's POV_

_Mata Itachi membuka menutup secara cepat. Para pendeta terkejut dengan peristiwa langka ini. Sebagian dari mereka merasakan sesuatu buruk akan segera terjadi. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Itachi benar – benar tak bernyawa. Pendeta ulung itu menghampiri tubuh kosong Itachi mencabut pedangnya dan kembali memanjatkan mantra, berharap ritual kali ini tidak akan gagal lagi._

_Tetapi doa tak terkabulkan, tanah pun kembali berguncang. Mayat Itachi mengeluarkan cahaya dan cahaya itu menembus sampai ke langit. Seketika itu juga cahaya tersebut menimbulkan kegelapan pekat pada desa itu, menyelubunginya bagai kelambu hitam amat pekat. Seluruh orang yang berada di Hellish Abyss terkejut bukan main dan berusaha melarikan diri. Tanah semakin berguncang menyebabkan tebing di pinggir Hellish Abyss longsor. Semua orang yang berada di sana pun gagal melarikan diri, batuan tebing lebih dahulu menutup pintu keluar dan menjatuhkan semua orang termasuk Fugaku dan anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Darah bermuncratan dimana - mana, goncangan bumi belum berhenti malah bertambah kencang dan besar, meruntuhkan batu besar tempat Sasuke tergantung juga 4 pillar yang mengelilinginya, menjatuhkan tubuh hampa Sasuke ke dalam Hellish Abyss._

_Goncangan itu terhenti, tanah kembali tenang tak bergetar sedikit pun. Hellish Abyss kini telah menjadi pemakaman massal, mayat bergelimpangan saling tindih menindih, darah mewarnai hampir semua batu longsoran itu. Suasana mencekam, suara parau korban sekarat mulai terdengar meminta tolong kepada siapapun yang masih hidup. Tapi teriakan itu tak lagi terdengar sampai akhirnya tanah kembali berguncang untuk yang ke 3 kalinya. Mayat Itachi yang selamat dari longsoran batu - batu tebing terjatuh ke dasar Hellish Abyss, menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada jauh disana, menyisakan jiwa tak tentram seorang penjaga Altar._

_Sang jiwa penjaga Altar tersenyum, senyuman menyakitkan bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari semua kesakitan yang ditanggungnya atau yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai senyuman iblis. Senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa, tawa yang abadi. Yah, sang penjaga Altar itu tertawa, menertawai mayat – mayat itu, menertawai wajah Fugaku yang tak lagi berbentuk, menertawai ritual suci ini, menertawai kesakitan dunia ini, dan menertawai dirinya sendiri._

_Sang jiwa berjalan melewati semua mayat itu seakan itulah jalan yang harus ia lewati, melewati semua penyebab penderitaannya selama ini, darah yang membasahi yukata bagian depannya menetes perlahan ke wajah mayat yang dilewatinya. Matanya yang dulu berwarna Onyx kini telah berubah menjadi merah darah, menatap tajam kesekelilingnya. Mulutnya terus bergumam kata – kata menyakitkan yang sering ia dapatkan selama hidupnya._

_Sang jiwa terus berjalan mengelilingi desa, membagi semua kesakitannya pada orang yang dijumpainya, membunuh mereka agar benar – benar mengerti yang dirasakannya dan Sasuke. Sang jiwa berkelana di desa itu mencari setitik kehidupan yang akan ia musnahkan dengan kesakitannya itu, dan terus bergumam abadi satu nama sakral baginya _

'_Namikaze'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I know I can't take all of pain_

_But I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm sorry Sasuke_

_I can't protect you_

_I promise, I will come for you after I finish our revenge_

_Our revenge, because they kill you_

_I'll find that bastard Hearth Crusher_

_So we can feel the pain together, three of us…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellish Abyss: Pernah main game Fatal Frame 2? Klo ga pernah, coba bayangkan saja lubang berbentuk persegi yang berada ditengah-tengah lapangan, tapi tidak punya dasar.

Maaf aneh yah?

Pasti banyak typo-nya, klo ada yang ga ngerti, tolong ikutin aja perjalanan fic ini, hehehe…. Karena akan dibahas satu persatu di chapter – chapter selanjutnya. Yang ini kan hanya prolognya :D

Tentang Fic ini, kalo ada yang mw ngeflame juga ga apa2 asal bahasanya ga kasar dan bersifat membangun, juga kalo ada kesalahan tolong beri tahu saya yah..

Akhir kata

Review please….


	2. Zero Nightmare

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Fatal Frame 2 & 3, Crimson Butterfly and The Tormented : Tecmo

Village, Ritual and Nightmare : Neo Kaze-Hime

_500 tahun __kemudian_

_Suna, September 17, XXXX_

_Hai, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kelas 11 IPA 2. Umurku 16 tahun dan aku lahir tanggal 10 Oktober. Hobi ku memakan ramen, baik ramen instan ataupun ramen Ichiraku. Aku adalah anak dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki dan sekarang aku adalah anak yatim piatu karena orang tuaku meninggal saat aku kecil, jadi yang merawatku sekarang adalah Iruka-sensei. Aku punya banyak teman di sekolah. Ada Sai si senyum palsu yang selalu menjahiliku. Aku benci sekali dengannya apalagi dengan senyum menakutkannya itu. Lalu ada Sakura-chan, gadis cantik yang-_

"Woadoww!!"

"Ne, ne Baka Naruto. Apa yang kau tulis itu?" tanya Sakura seusai menjitak keras kepala pirang Naruto.

"Hiee, Sakura-chan sakiiitt.. aku kan hanya menulis tentang diriku saja kok," ujar Naruto sembari mengusap kepalanya yang kini dihiasi oleh segumpal darah beku alias benjolan.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini pelajaran curhat apa? Naruto, Naruto, kau makan apa sih pagi ini? Sampai tidak mendengarkan perkataan Yamato-sensei tadi. Kita kan disuruh-"

"Iya aku tahu ko', aku kan pengen beda sendiri pengalamannya," potong Naruto memasang tampang tak bersalah.

Sakura geram sendiri mengurusi teman bodohnya yang satu ini, dia memilih meninggalkan Naruto yang sukses terbengong karena berhasil dicuekin Sakura.

"Yo, Naruto!!" teriak Kiba tepat ditelinga Naruto, berhasil menariknya dari alam bengongnya tadi. Kiba Inuzuka adalah salah satu sahabat akrab Naruto, bukan akrab lagi melainkan sangat sangat akrab.

"Hahaha tampangmu, benar-benar tidak elit," tawa Kiba menggema di ruang kelas, berhasil membuat semua mata murid – murid tertuju pada bangku Naruto, tempat Kiba tadi berdiri.

"Huh. Apa maumu Kiba? Mau mengangguku juga?" Naruto merengut kesal, tak habis pikir. Tadi Sakura sekarang Kiba, nanti siapa lagi yang akan merecokinya.

"Haha, bad mood yah abis digetok Sakura. Jarang sek-"

Suara 2 speaker yang terpasang di 2 sisi ruang kelas Naruto menghentikan kata – kata Kiba, Kiba hanya mendengus kesal, omongannya diserobot oleh suara speaker yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

Teng Tong Ting Tong (Bunyi speaker pengumuman yang dipasang di tiap-tiap kelas)

'Selamat pagi anak-anak. Yosh, salam semangat masa muda! Ehem, ehem. Perhatian, perhatian kepada semua murid anggota ekskul pecinta alam, harap berkumpul di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah nanti. Sekali lagi, kepada semua murid anggota ekskul pecinta alam, harap berkumpul di perpustakaan. Sekian dan terima kasih. Yosh, salam semangat mudaaaa!!!'

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnng…

Spontan semua anak - anak menutup kedua telinganya, enggan menerima suara memekakkan telinga itu. Naruto pun ikut-ikutan. Kedua telinganya ia sumbat dengan penghapus. Lain halnya dengan Kiba, dia ternyata lebih aneh lagi, bisa-bisanya ia membuka kedua sepatunya secepat kilat dan menempelkan bagian telapaknya ke kedua telinganya. Benar – benar aneh.

Kurenai-sensei yang menyaksikan tingkah laku keduanya dari ambang pintu hanya terkikik pelan. Semua murd pun yang tadinya sibuk menutup telinga mereka, kini menatap aneh pada Kurenai-sensei. Jarang sekali guru Biologi ini tertawa. Tidak hanya itu, tersenyum saja jarang ia tunjukkan. Apa karena ia sudah menikah dengan Asuma? Pikir anak-anak yang tentu saja dalam hati. Kurenai-sensei tersadar dari tindakan tabunya, ia menatap lembut ke murid-muridnya, lalu berjalan anggun menuju 'singgasana' seorang guru. Hal ini berhasil membuat anak-anak terbelalak, membuka mulut mereka (bagi yang sering terkena masalah dengannya termasuk Naruto), tak percaya dengan apa yang Kurenai-sensei lakukan pagi ini.

Sekolah adalah hal yang sangat melelahkan, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya dengan duduk, mendengarkan guru dan menulis. Istirahat adalah 'dewa' bagi mereka yang tersiksa dengan kegiatan – kegiatan itu. Tapi ini semua hanyalah pendapat pribadi Naruto.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran sukses dilewati Naruto meski harus melawan segala kebosanan, sepertinya hal ini turut dirasakan murid-murid sekelas Naruto. Bel pulang seakan menjadi kunci pembuka sel kebosanan mereka.

Akhirnya bel yang ditunggu benar – benar berbunyi. Murid – murid terlonjak girang, guru pengajar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tindakan 'liar' murid – muridnya, mulai dari yang berdiri diatas meja ataupun 'ngesot' dilantai kelas, benar – benar hal yang gila.

Tapi guru pengajar dapat memaklumi keadaan ini. Liburan akhir tahun adalah hal – hal yang paling dinantikan dan membuat bahagia semua orang, jadi wajar saja murid – murid kelewat senang. Naruto hanya menghela nafas sejenak sebelum beranjak dari kelasnya. Di luar kelas rupanya ada orang yang menantinya, seorang remaja laki – laki seumuran Naruto dengan tato di dahinya juga lingkaran tebal disekitar matanya. Ia berdiri menyender di dinding sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, sukses membuat gadis – gadis di sekelilingnya menjerit – jerit tak karuan. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat akrab Naruto yang satu lagi, Gaara no Sabaku, sahabat Naruto sejak TK.

Naruto menghampirinya, menepuk pundaknya seraya tersenyum. Tanpa berkata lagi, Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara menuju perpustakaan. Gaara yang mengerti maksud tepukan itu mengikuti langkah Naruto.

-

In the Library

-

"Yosh, semangat masa muda yang kian membara!!" Suara yang sama dengan yang didengar Naruto saat pelajaran Yamato-sensei berakhir, menggema di dalam perpusatakaan. Membuat sebagian orang kembali menutup telinga mereka seperti yang tadi pagi mereka lakukan.

"Maaf Gai-sensei, bisakah sensei mempercepat pertemuan ini?" Kiba membuka suaranya pertama kali. Ia sudah tidak tahan berdekatan dengan Gai-sensei.

"Tidak bisa! Kita harus menunggu Kakashi-sensei dulu," beberapa detik setelah Gai-sensei berkata demikian, seorang guru telah hadir di pintu masuk perpustakaan, guru yang memakai masker dan berambut silver, bernama Kakashi Hatake, wali kelas Naruto.

"Yo, semuanya maaf, aku ter-"

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan, Kakashi-sensei, kau pasti membual lagi," Sakura memotong perkataan Senseinya dengan sangat ' sopan'nya.

"Naruto ada?" Kakashi mulai mengalihkan pembicaraanya dengan Sakura.

"Tch, kebiasaan," Sakura mendengus kesal, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya kasar ke kursi di sisi kananya.

"Yosh, ada sensei!" sahut Naruto semangat. Ternyata pendapatnya tentang sekolah membosankan adalah salah, buktinya dia sendiri sangat menikmati tugasnya sebagai ketua ekskul pecinta alam. Setiap pertemuan ekskul ini, semangatnya akan kembali melonjak tinggi.

"Bagus, kau anak rajin. Lusa kita akan mengadakan acara berkemah dengan alumni – alumni ekskul pecinta alam yang dulu di gunung Myoboku," ujar Kakashi-sensei langsung ke inti pembicaraannya..

"Hiyeeee…!!!" semua terlonjak kaget terkecuali 2 sensei tadi.

-

September, 19 XXXX

-

Naruto's POV

"Narutoo..!! lama sekali sih," suara Sakura-chan mengalun sangat 'indah' ditelingaku. Membuatku tersadar dari lamunan bodohku.

Tap, tap

Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar jelas mendekat ke kamarku. Sepertinya ia menghampiriku sekarang.

"Tunggu sebentar," jawabku pelan, aku yakin dia dapat mendengarku karena jarak kami dekat.

Tak ada jawaban. Segera aku bergegas mengemasi ranselku, segala peralatan untuk berkemah telah tersimpan rapi di dalamnya. Aku pun beranjak dari ranjangku, memandang sekilas seisi kamarku. Aneh, perasaan apa ini? Rasanya aku seperti akan pergi lama sekali sampai rasanya perlu menyimpan memori tempat favoritku ini.

Kulirik sekilas foto keluargaku yang terpajang manis di meja belajarku. Foto yang selalu membuatku menitikkan air mata, tapi entah kenapa kali ini tidak. Huh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku ini?

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati pintu, sekali lagi kembali kutatap seisi kamarku, sepertinya ada rasa enggan berpisah dalam hatiku. Aku mendengus kesal, mencoba mengusir pikiran bodoh ini.

Aku mencoba menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan hatiku. Kubuka pintu kamarku dan menatap kesekitar tempatku berdiri dan di luar kamarku. Tak ada siapa – siapa, pikirku. Padahal rasanya tadi ada yang kesini. Lantas aku langsung membeku di tempatku berdiri. Lalu itu siapa? Batinku kini bergejolak, keringat dingin membasahi dahiku. Oh, tuhan aku tak suka ini.

Tak sampai 3 detik kakiku sudah berpindah tempat, tanpa berpikir lama aku segera berlari secepat mungkin, meninggalkan ransel orangeku di depan pintu kamar, tidak ada perintah 'tengok kebelakang' lagi dalam otakku sekarang. Yang ada di otakku kini adalah, siapa tadi dan apa itu tadi.

End of Naruto's POV

"Uaaahhhh..!!" Naruto berteriak histeris sambil berlari liar menuruni tangga. Sakura yang sedang membaca majalah terlonjak kaget dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah ke Naruto yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya cemas, ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto memucat.

"Eh, eh.. Tadi, tadi.. apa kau, eh.. ke kamarku?" Tanya Naruto tiba – tiba, tanpa menjawab lagi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Huft, malah balik nanya. Ga' tuh, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh apa ada orang selain kau disini?" Tanya Naruto balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura lagi.

"Baka!! Hanya kau dan aku disini, cepat jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!" Bentak Sakura tepat di telinga Naruto, heran kenapa temannya yang satu ini jadi mendadak aneh.

"Ne, Sakura-chan jangan marah. Hm, aku boleh minta tolong ga?" Naruto memohon, wajahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Sakura jadi tak tega mengomelinya lebih jauh.

"Apa?"

"Temenin aku ambil ranselku yah,"

Dan sekali lagi kepala Naruto berhiaskan gumpalan daging 'karya' Sakura.

-

In Front of The School's Gate

-

Pagi yang cerah untuk hari pertama liburan akhir tahun adalah momen paling membahagiakan bagi semua orang. Namun tampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi serombongan pecinta alam dari SMA Konoha, terlihat sekali dari mereka raut wajah kekesalan. Naruto hanya mendelik kesal, ketika Gaara menepuk pundaknya. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka menunggu guru 'kesayangan' mereka itu, Kakashi Hatake, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah guru pembina mereka dalam ekskul pecinta alam. Naruto menatap Gaara yang ikut duduk disebelahnya, heran kenapa Gaara bisa – bisanya tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Naruto kemudian melirik teman – temannya yang lain. Ada Sakura yang asyik mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya bergosip dengan Tenten, salah satu alumni 'setia' ekskul pecinta alam yang ikut dalam rombongan ini, lalu Sai yang sedang diuji kesabarannya, karena Ino terus mengganggunya. Shikamaru pun sudah terlelap pulas di bawah pohon rindang dengan Chouji disampingnya sambil terus mengunyah, tak peduli remah – remah keripik yang mengotori bajunya. Lalu Kiba yang terlihat pundung karena Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya tidak boleh ikut acara berkemah ini. Shino yang asyik mengamati kupu – kupu yang berterbangan kian kemari, lalu yang terakhir Hinata yang memerah wajahnya ketika tak sengaja bertatap muka dengan Naruto, ia sedang duduk disamping Kiba, tampaknya ialah yang sedari tadi menghibur Kiba.

Tiin.. Tiin.. Tiin

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan mereka, langsung saja mereka menghentikan semua kegiatan yang dari tadi dilakukan. Serentak semua anak yang menunggu berdiri memasang wajah marah dan kesal seakan ingin menelan hidup – hidup guru pembimbing mereka itu, Kakashi Hatake.

Namun itu bukanlah mobil, melainkan sebuah caravan berukuran besar dengan warna serba putih. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang keluar dari dalam, wajahnya tampak familiar di mata Naruto dan kawan – kawan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji Hyuuga, sepupu laki – laki Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kalian sudah berkumpul rupanya? Ayo lekas masuk ke Karavan. Aku tidak mau kita terlambat ke daerah perkemahan Myoboku," ujarnya dingin.

Semuanya terdiam, dalam hati mereka berbagai umpatan dilayangkan kepadanya, memangnya siapa sih yang datang terlambat? Batin mereka. Tanpa basa – basi lagi, serombongan pemuda – pemudi itu masuk ke caravan.

"Halo.. anak – anak maaf yah, kalian jadi lama menunggu, biasa aku.." Kakashi menyambut mereka dengan cengiran tak berdosa, namun kata-katanya kembali dipotong kasar oleh Tenten.

"Ya,ya Kakashi-sensei, nyasar ke jalan yang bernama kehidupan lagi kan? Ga kreatif banget sih jawabannya, pasti kalau terlambat, nyasar ke jalan itu, sekali – kali jalan kematian ke," celoteh Tenten panjang lebar tanpa menyadari tatapan penuh arti dari wajah teman – temannya. Tenten menyadari tatapan mereka, dia pun menjadi bingung sekarang.

"Ke, kenapa menatapku?" Tanya Tenten heran.

"Tidak, aneh saja kau berkata seperti itu," jawab Ino mewakili mereka semua

"Hh, sudahlah, lebih baik kalian menunggu sampai kita tiba ke daerah perkemahan." ujar Kakashi-sensei berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Akhirnya semua orang pun terdiam dan segera melakukan perintah Kakashi. Duduk tenang menunggu karavan tiba ke perkemahan.

-

-

-

"APAAA?! Kita masih harus berjalan 15 kilometer lagi," Teriak murid - murid SMA Suna itu serentak kecuali Shikamaru, Hinata dan Shino yang tentunya masih bertahan dengan sikap asli mereka.

"Wahh, berisikk!! Tapi aku suka semangat kalian," seru salah satu alumni yang turut ikut berkemah bernama Rock Lee. Penampilannya tak jauh beda dengan Gai-sensei, dulu sewaktu ia masih bersekolah di SMA Suna, dia dan Gai-sensei seakan tak pernah terpisahkan. Ia juga menjalin persahabatan akrab dengan Naruto.

"Hah, Lee bodoh," ujar Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"Ne, Tenten-chan sudah lama tak bertemu," seseorang menepuk pundak Tenten tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"Sasori-senpai, ah, sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Ikut juga acara perkemahan ini?" Tanya Tenten, matanya sekarang berbinar – binar. Bagaimana tidak dihadapannya ada seorang pemuda tampan yang dulu menjadi idola di SMA Suna.

"Iya, itu Deidara, Temari dan Kankurou juga ikut," ujar Sasori sembari menunjuk Deidara, Temari dan Kankurou yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Kurenai-sensei.

"Waw, jadi semakin ramai dong!" seru Tenten senang.

"Iya, eh, ayo kita harus segera berkumpul dengan yang lain," ajak Sasori sembari melangkah lebih dulu dari Tenten, Tenten pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Rombongan itu berkumpul, bersiap berjalan jauh demi mencapai tempat perkemahan yang telah direncanakan. Sang penunjuk jalan berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan mereka disusul Kakashi-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei yang membimbing anak-anak agar berjalan hati-hati, dibelakang mereka para alumni-alumni yang asyik bercengkrama setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, tak lupa dengan beberapa guru.

-

-

-

"Temperatur udara berubah, apa kalian masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan?" Tanya penunjuk jalan sambil memeriksa kompas yang ada ditangannya, takut – takut mereka tersesat

"Jika dilanjutkan apa cukup berbahaya?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

"Saya tak yakin, takutnya kabut ini menghambat perjalanan kalian, lagi pula kompas mungkin saja tak berfungsi di tengah cuaca begini," ujar penunjuk jalan itu.

"Hn, apa masih lama lagi perjalanannya?" Tanya Kakashi sembari melirik peta yang turut dipegang si penunjuk jalan.

"Kira-kira 8 kilometer lagi,"

"Masih jauh juga, tak ada tempat beristirahatkah disini?"

"Ada tapi sekitar 7 kilometer lagi,"

'itu sih sama saja, ' batin kakashi.

Kakashi membalikkan badannya menghadap rombongan dibelakangnya yang nampak beristirahat. Menyuruh mereka segera bersiap – siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, hanya dengan isyarat tangan rombongan itu kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka menyusuri jalan setapak yang membelah hutan di kaki gunung Myoboku itu.

-

-

-

Petir menggelegar membelah langit sore itu, serombongan manusia terlihat berteduh dibawah pohon besar yang cukup rindang. Hujan deras mengguyur sekeliling mereka, membasahi baju dan segala perlengkapan yang mereka bawa. Si penunjuk jalan terlihat kebingungan, dia terus menerus mondar - mandir tak jelas sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Kakashi yang melihatnya malah menjadi semakin khawatir, jangan – jangan ada yang ia sembunyikan dariku, pikir Kakashi.

Beralih ke murid – muridnya, tampak sekali Shikamaru memanfaatkan momen istirahat 'terpaksa' ini dengan tidur, lalu Chouji yang asyik menggerogoti tulang ikan bekal dari rumahnya, Naruto yang asyik tertawa riang dengan Sasori dan Deidara, Tenten dan Hinata yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan background suara Lee dan Gai-sensei yang sedang berteriak menyemangati mereka semua. Diantara semua orang yang diperhatikannya, hanya Sakura yang berhasil membuatnya tercengang, mata hijaunya terus menatap ke arah timur dari pohon tempat mereka berteduh, mata yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Gaara yang disampingnya turut menatap ke arah itu. Penasaran ia mencoba menghampiri kedua orang itu, sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya saya tak akan sanggup menemani tuan hingga sampai ke perkemahan," ujar si penunjuk jalan sembari membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf tuan saya permisi dulu," lanjut si penunjuk jalan sembari berjalan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Kakashi juga yang lainnya yang tak henti-hentinya memanggil si penunjuk jalan itu.

'Aku masih mau hidup, maafkan saya Kami-sama yang telah membiarkan mereka semua menuju jalan kematian' batin si penunjuk jalan yang tentunya sekarang sudah berlari-lari meninggalkan mereka semua, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata merah menatapnya dari balik pepohonan.

Sepasang mata itu melesat menghampiri si penunjuk jalan tadi, yang tentu saja membuatnya kaget bukan kepalang. Mata sang penunjuk jalan membulat lebar. Dia yang menunggui jalan kematian telah tiba dihadapannya. Sorot mata yang berwarna merah dengan senyuman iblis yang tersungging di bibirnya menambah kesan sangat menakutkan pada wajah tampannya.

CRAAASSSSHHH!!!

-

-

-

Gagak – gagak hitam berterbangan dari atas pohon rindang tempat mereka berteduh, hawa dingin mulai terasa menusuk tulang mereka, pakaian yang telah basah kini tak bisa lagi jadi pelindung dan penghangat tubuh mereka. Gaara masih terpaku ke arah langit, pemandangan gagak tadi telah menjadi pikirannya. Perasaan aneh mulai menjalari otaknya, ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, tapi ia tak akan pernah tahu perasaan apa itu.

Di tempat lain 1 kilometer dari pohon tempat berteduh itu, sesosok bayangan menyeringai seram menatap sinis tubuh sang penunjuk jalan yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kakinya. Tepat di jantungnya tertancap Stakes yang menjadi penyebab kematiannya. Stakes yang kini berlumuran darah dicabut secara paksa oleh sang bayangan meninggalkan lubang pada dadanya itu. Sang bayangan menjilati Stakes itu, mencoba mencicipi darah 'dewa' penolong baginya. 'Dewa' yang telah mempertemukan takdirnya dengan takdir dia.

-

-

-

Hari pun beranjak malam. Hujan sudah berhenti dari tadi berganti menjadi nuansa gelap penuh suara burung hantu dan jangkrik. Serombongan manusia yang tersesat itu masih tetap bertahan di bawah pohon tempat mereka berteduh tadi. Membuat api unggun dan duduk mengitarinya, mencoba memperoleh kehangatan dari sana. Semuanya terdiam merasa tak pantas berbicara pada keadaan ini, keadaan dimana mereka berada di ambang hidup dan mati.

Gaara mendelik gelisah, ia bisa merasakan tengkuknya merinding. Neji yang duduk disebelahnya dapat merasakan gerakan gelisah Gaara, ia memandangi Gaara sejenak sebelum erangan kecil dari mulut Hinata mengagetkannya. Yah, Hinata tertidur di pangkuannya, sebelumnya ia terlebih dahulu tidur dengan bersandar pada bahu Tenten.

Diam masih menjadi kegiatan favorit mereka. Tak disangka sesosok pria muda datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat Malam tuan dan nona, maaf apakah anda semua sedang tersesat?" Tanya si pemuda yang berambut panjang dan bermata onyx, dilihat dari fisiknya umurnya sama seperti Deidara, Sasori dan Temari.

"Eh, iya kami tersesat. Maaf anda siapa?" Tanya Asuma-sensei ragu yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

"Saya orang sini, sepertnya anda sedang butuh sesuatu. Bisa kubantu?" tawar si pemuda asing itu.

Semua serentak menautkan alis mereka. Pertanda heran dengan orang asing ini. Sementara orang – orang yang berpikiran pria itu adalah hantu malah bersembunyi di belakang temannya yang lain seperti halnya Kiba dan Naruto.

"Oh, maaf namaku.. namaku.. Itachi Uchiha, maaf tidak memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu," ujarnya sopan seraya membungkukan tubuhnya pertanda minta maaf.

"Oh, tidak apa – apa hanya kaget saja ada orang yang berniat baik begitu, tapi benar kami butuh bantuan," ujar Kurenai-sensei yang kini berdiri di sisi suaminya itu.

"Kalian bisa ke desaku sekarang. Desaku tidak jauh dari sini. Mari kuantar," tawar Itachi ramah sambil sekilas melirik Naruto. Yang dilirik justru hanya tercengang. Mata yang dilihat Naruto sekarang berbeda dengan mata yang dilihatnya tadi, mata yang berwarna merah darah.

Rombongan itupun mengikuti langkah Itachi berjalan menuju arah timur dari pohon tempat mereka berteduh. Sakura sedikit canggung, dalam hatinya sempat terukir beberapa pertanyaan, bukankah tadi disini tidak ada desa, tanya Sakura tentu saja dalam hati. Gaara yang berada 5 meter di belakangnya turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura.

Rombongan itu menelusuri jalan yang lebih lebar dari setapak yang dilalui tadi. Dalam keadaan malam, mereka masih dapat melihat remang – remangnya suasana desa di depan mata mereka. Desa yang memiliki gerbang sangat besar dengan beberapa orang berjejer di pinggirnya, seperti menyambut tamu terhormat.

"Selamat datang di Konohagakure," sambut mereka serentak, senyum ramah tersungging di bibir mereka.

Shikamaru yang tadinya hanya bermalas – malasan kini telah membuka matanya lebar – lebar, heran dengan penampakan di depan matanya.

Seorang kakek yang turut berdiri di pinggir gerbang itu menatap ketakutan dan gemetaran ke arah rombongan itu, mulutnya terus menggumamkan kata – kata dengan sangat pelan.

"lari, lari.. lari.. jangan kesini, jangan kesini.. lari.. lari.." gumam kakek itu.

Deidara, Neji, Sakura dan Shino yang kebetulan melewati kakek itu hanya memandang heran padanya. Kenapa ia menyuruh lari, pikir mereka. Tak sampai berpikir apa – apa, Itachi muncul dihadapan mereka sembari merangkul kakek itu.

"Eh maaf, kakek memang seperti itu orangnya, dia suka berbicara seperti itu, kemarin dia baru saja kehilangan cucunya, jadi yah seperti ini kondisinya," ujar Itachi panjang lebar, berusaha meyakinkan keempat orang tersebut.

Mereka mengangguk tanda mengerti dan bergegas mengikuti yang lainnya berjalan memasuki area desa. Mereka tak melihat, Itachi dengan matanya yang merah memandang tajam pada si kakek, seakan ingin melelehkan jiwa tak tentram sang kakek itu, yang hampir membuat semua rencananya gagal.

Gaara memandang aneh ke area yang baru dimasukinya. Desa ini seperti tak hidup, pikir Gaara.

Itachi berdiri di hadapan rombongan itu dan memulai penyambutan mereka.

"Selamat datang di Konohagakure, silahkan anggap saja seperti kota kalian berasal," Itachi membungkukkan badannya tanda menghormat.

Itachi lekas memanggil 2 orang yang tadi ikut menyambut mereka di gerbang desa. Setelah terlibat pembicaraan singkat antara 3 orang itu. 2 orang tadi yang ternyata bernama Narumi dan Sora menyuruh rombongan itu mengikuti mereka menuju sebuah penginapan.

Gaara menjadi orang terakhir yang berada di rombongan itu sempat membalikkan badannya mencoba menatap Itachi kembali. Tapi apa yang diliatnya sungguh berbeda dengan yang tadi.

'Orang-orang yang tadi.. wajah mereka. '

Gaara kembali memfokuskan matanya melihat sosok Itachi yang kini menyeringai licik kepadanya.

'Orang ini…'

_The Nightmare will begin_

_They who enter the village can't escape from this reality_

_They will be trapped in there_

_Forever…_

_Only Death can make them free from all of his pain_

_His pain as The Altar Guardian_

WARNING!!!

Untuk Chapter-chapter selanjutnya, bakal ada karakter yang mati. jadi untuk reader maaf yah jika ada yang kecewa jika chara favornya mati. tapi inikan fanfic, toh ga mati beneran charanya. Hehehe :D

Stakes : Pernah main Fatal Frame 3? Tahu kan senjatanya Handmaidens? Yang buat makuin Tattooed Priestess? Yang jadi tujuan Kei deh di Hour 12? Haha jadi banyak deh cluenya. Yang ga tahu coba bayangkan saja sebuah batang besi yang ujungnya runcing. Yah seperti paku berukuran besar dan panjangnya kira – kira 3\4 dari stik drum, kalau kurang deskripsinya tanya sama saya lagi.

Apa ada typo atau miss lainnya? Mohon bantuannya dengan memberitahu saya , setidaknya saya bisa memperbaikinya.

Oh yah saya akan mencoba menjawab review dulu dari para Readers dulu,

- **Light-Sapphire-Chan** : Hehe, iya fic pertama saya. Makasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Saya harap tidak mengecewakan Light-san. Hehehe. Oh Hellish Abyss yah, iya mirip sama lubang yang dimaksud Light-san tadi, tapi mungkin ukurannya rada kecilan.

- **SasuYuki. Kurohana Sakurai** : Makasih sudah dibaca dan direview, semoga fic ini tidak membuat anda kecewa. Haha iya, jadi nostalgia dong. Saya malah ketinggalam jaman, baru – baru ini main game itu :D.

- **Apple Chips** : Makasih sudah dibaca dan direview. Iya, makasih sudah diberitahu, akan saya perbaiki nanti.

- **Raiko Azawa** : Makasih sudah dibaca dan direview. Haha, iya saya usahakan tidak hiatus ko', tapi tergantung dari tugas – tugas sekolah juga, hehehe :D

- **Furu-pyon** : Makasih sudah dibaca dan direview, eh benarkah? Makasih lagi deh :D

- **Azuka Kanahara** : Makasih sudah dibaca + direview. hehe, iya kita temenan :D. O'oh Azuka-san main FF X-2 juga, saya juga main tapi belum sampai situ :'(. Pokoknya yang mati itu Mayu, soalnya saya baru namatin tuh game awal liburan jd masih anget di otak. Hm, kalau tentang itu bakal dibahas di chapter – chapter selanjutnya, yang chapter 1 itu baru prolog aja. Kalau diceritakan detail ga jadi rahasia lagi dong kedepannya hehehe :D. Aduh maaf yah, saya tidak tahu. Tapi walau Itachi mati, eksistensinya masih ada ko' hehehe:D malah dia tokoh utamanya. hehe

- **Ao** : Makasih sudah dibaca + direview. haha iya tapi lebih serem lagi Fatal Frame 3, lebih banyak yang mengejutkannya. Saya ajah sampai ga bisa tidur + jadi orang kagetan abis maeninnya hehehe jadi curhat dah :D

- **IiI-ecchan** : Makasih sudah dibaca + direview. haha jadi banyak yah yang nostalgia ma Fatal Frame, saya jadi malu baru mengenal game itu hehehe.. oh yah nanti saya usahakan baca yah. Hehehe :D

- **Rei Kuroshiro** : Makasih sudah dibaca + direview. oh yah ini udah update.. baca yah..

- **Erune** : Makasih sudah dibaca + direview. hehe deg-degan, sama saya juga deg-degan pas bikin ini, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya hehehe :D

Fiuhh selesai chapter 2, yah disini adalah masa depannya dari chapter 1, yah 500 tahun kemudianlah. Oh yah enjoy it.. ya

Akhir kata

Review Please…

,


	3. First Nightmare

-

-

Gaara's POV

Aku terus memandangi kedua matanya yang kini menjelma menjadi merah darah, lengkungan bibirnya membentuk senyuman menakutkan. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Ingin sekali aku pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Tapi kaki ini seakan tak punya saraf yang tepat menyambung ke otakku.

Seringainya semakin lebar dan menakutkan, semua wajah yang ada disekitarnya menghadap kearahku, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang berhasil membelalakkan mataku untuk kedua kalinya.

Wajah mereka tak lagi berbentuk seperti layaknya manusia biasa, hancur dan bercorak merah tanda darah kering menodainya. Mungkin saja jika jarakku dekat, aku dapat mencium aroma busuk dari tubuh mereka.

Aku menarik nafas panjang mencoba mencerna penglihatanku barusan, menutup penglihatanku sementara berharap ini semua hanya mimpi belaka.

'_Kita bertemu lagi, Sabaku.'_

Aku tersentak kaget. Suara yang tadi bergema di kepalaku seakan membuatku membeku, lantas aku kembali menajamkan penglihatanku pada sosok Itachi.

'_Sabaku, jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kemampuanmu itu.' _

'_Kemampuan apa? Jangan sok tahu!' _

Aku mencoba menjawab pertanyaanya yang mampir dalam hatiku, rasanya seperti telepati. Tak kusangka dia mampu mengetahui diriku sejauh ini.

'_Kemampuan yang pastinya akan menghambat rencanaku, Sabaku,'_

Aku tertegun sejenak, mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Sebelum akhirnya aku bertanya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

'_Apa rencanamu Uchiha?'_

Itachi menyeringai lebar, senyumannya kini beralih pada menjadi senyuman yang mirip dengan iblis, seperti senyum yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

'_Menyelesaikan kembali ritual leluhurmu, Sabaku...'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Fatal Frame All Series by Tecmo

Village, Ritual and Nightmare by Neo Kaze-Hime

First Nightmare 'Reunion'

-

-

-

Normal POV

Gaara melenggang pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, menatap sekilas sosok yang membuatnya ingat. Yah, ingat akan garis keturunannya, keturunan terkutuk keluarga Sabaku. Tanpa bertingkah apa – apa lagi, ia segera berlari menuju arah rombongan teman – temannya yang telah jauh meninggalkannya. Menyisakan Itachi yang tertawa, tawa abadi yang hanya ia tujukan pada Gaara, tawa kemenangan yang turut menyertai jatuhnya belasan orang dibelakangnya. Tawa yang mengembalikan wujud asli mereka, wujud yang tidak akan bisa lagi diungkapkan oleh siapapun di dunia ini.

-

* * *

-

Finally, you've come…

I hope you will be happy…

'cause this reunion will begin again…

Welcome back to Konohagakure…

Namikaze…

Sabaku…

But now it's called Village of the Death…

-

* * *

-

Angin malam berhembus lebih dingin dari biasanya, membuat siapapun merasakan kedinginan yang amat sangat, tak terkecuali rombongan pecinta alam ini, meskipun baju mereka sekarang sudah agak kering. Namun tetap saja dinginnya angin malam menusuk ke dalam tubuh mereka.

Naruto pun demikian, tapi kali ini ia sedikit gelisah, sekali – kali kepalanya ia tengokkan ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari sesuatu yang tak kunjung ditemukan. Yah, dia mencari Gaara. Dia sangat khawatir dengan Gaara. Temannya yang satu itu mendadak aneh, pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan anehnya lagi menurut Naruto, tak satu pun dari teman – temannya menyadari kalau kini mereka telah kehilangan salah satu anggotanya.

Rombongan pecinta alam itu pun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah penginapan yang cukup besar dan kumuh. Sora dan Narumi mempersilahkan rombongan itu masuk kedalam. Namun apa yang mereka lihat diluar merupakan kebalikan dari yang didalam. Pemandangan dalam penginapan yang sangat mewah, ruangan besar dengan tungku api ditengahnya, beberapa meja dan bantalan duduk yang tersusun rapi mengelilinginya membentuk sebuah persegi, guci – guci tua yang tampak mengkilat terkena cahaya, menambah kesan sangat mewah. Lalu lantai kayu yang nampak bersinar terkena cahaya lampu, membuat semua orang berpikiran jika lantai ini berbahan kaca, lampu besar di tengah ruangan yang menambah kesan ramai pada ruangan besar itu dan sebuah tangga kokoh menjulang tinggi ke lantai 2 disisi kiri ruangan tersebut.

Benar – benar sempurna, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh orang – orang yang melihatnya. Tampak para gadis terkagum – kagum memandangi ukiran dan lukisan pemadangan yang tergantung manis pada dindingnya. Beberapa anak lainnya ada yang langsung menyerbu masuk ke tengah ruangan, duduk nyaman mengelilingi perapian ditengahnya. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menahan kantuknya segera mengikuti anak – anak lain, akal sehatnya telah dikalahkan oleh perasaan lelahnya, tak lagi memikrikan keanehan dari semua peristiwa ini.

Kakashi memandangi anak – anaknya, dia tersenyum lega. Bebannya kini bisa sedikit teratasi karena kebaikan Itachi. Dan sepertinya syndrome yang sama dengan Shikamaru kini telah mempengaruhi otak Kakashi, membuatnya tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih.

Gai yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya hanya memandangi Kakashi dengan tatapan heran. Dia tak pernah melihat sahabatnya seperti ini, terlalu mudah percaya pada orang lain.

* * *

"Gaara kemana sih?" tanya Naruto pada Deidara yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya.

"Entahlah, dari tadi aku ga liat dia, mungkin dia sedang bersama yang lain di lantai dua," jawab Deidara sembari menunjuk pada kumpulan anak – anak yang asyik memandangi pemandangan malam lewat jendela besar di lantai dua.

"Ga mungkin aku tahu dia ga bakal suka gituan. Ah, udahlah kucari di depan saja. Siapa tahu dia sedang bersama Kakashi-sensei," ujar Naruto sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu utama.

Deidara hanya menghela nafas panjang, rasanya kelelahan yang bertumpuk tadi kembali mengganggu tubuhnya lagi. Ia mencoba meregangkan otot – otot tubuhnya yang kaku, sebelum matanya tertuju pada sebuah hiasan dinding di sudut ruangan. Hiasan bergambar kipas bulat yang terlukis rapi di tangah kanvasnya. Namun yang membuat Deidara penasaran adalah warna merah yang mewarnai kipas itu, beserta bercak – bercak merah disekelilingnya.

'_Lukisan apa itu yah? Ko gambarnya aneh dan.. bercak merah apa itu? Tak ada seninya,'_ komentar Deidara dalam hati. Tapi yang namanya penasaran, tetap saja penasaran. Deidara pun berdiri dari duduknya melangkah menghampiri lukisan itu. Tangannya mencoba meraih pajangan yang memang sedikit tinggi dari badannya sendiri. Sedikit kesulitan, namun akhirnya usahanya tersebut berhasil. Jarinya meraih ujung lukisan itu.

CTASSSHHHH!!!

Sekelebat cahaya putih kini tiba – tiba muncul dan memenuhi otak Deidara, memperlihatkan suatu peristiwa yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya.

-

In Deidara's Mind

"_AAKKHH!!! Sakit.. sakit.. aku mohon hentikan ayah," teriak seorang anak kecil pada ayahnya. Memohon agar segera menghentikan kegiatan menyakitkan tersebut._

"_Diamlah!! Jangan banyak bicara, kau mau mulutmu kusobek dengan belati ini," sahut sang ayah sembari menunjukkan belatinya tepat di depan mata anaknya yang berwarna Onyx, berhasil membuat bocah itu terdiam beberapa saat. Sang ayah kembali menggoreskan dengan kasar sisi tajam belati di kedua lengan anaknya. Membuat sang anak terpaksa menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, darah segar mulai mengalir ke bawah dagunya._

"_Ukhhh.. hiks.. hiks.. sakit.. ka.. kakak.. kakak.. tolong.. tolong aku," isak bocah itu pelan, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh ayahnya. Bibirnya masih ia katupkan, darah dari bibirnya kini mulai mengalir di lehernya hingga jatuh mengenai futon yang didudukinya. Futon yang berwarna kuning bambu itu kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Bercak – bercak dan cipratan darah itu mengenai sekeliling bocah dan ayahnya itu, membentuk seperti lautan darah pekat. _

_Diantara ayah dan anak itu tergeletaklah sebuah kanvas dengan goresan gambar kipas pada tengahnya. Darah pekat sang anak jatuh tepat mengenai gambar kipas itu. Berkali – kali jari ayahnya menggoreskan darah itu ke gambar kipas agar merata, berkali – kali pula sang ayah menggoreskan pisaunya di kulit anaknya. Seakan semua kegiatan itu hanya berulang – ulang saja, tanpa ada yang menghentikan._

CTAAASSSHH!!

End of Deidara's Mind

-

Ingatan peristiwa menyakitkan yang sempat terlintas di otak Deidara telah berhenti. Deidara mengeluh kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya, nafasnya memburu begitu cepat, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, tubuhnya kini sedikit bergetar. Ia tak tahu harus berpikir tentang apa sekarang. Gambaran lukisan dan anak-ayah itu seakan telah menghilangkan segala hasrat berpikirnya.

Seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Deidara, berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjdi padanya. Namun kesadaran Deidara belum pulih seluruhnya, pikirannya masih bertahan di peristiwa itu.

"Dei…"

'_Apa yang kulihat tadi?'_

"..dara.."

'_Siapa mereka? Apa aku pernah melihat mereka?'_

"Hei.."

'_Tapi wajah anak itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang,'_

"Woi, Deidara.. kenapa..?"

'_Yah, anak itu mirip dengan ...'_

"Deidaraaaaa….!!! Kamu kenapa."

Deidara tersentak kaget, dihadapannya telah berdiri seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya. Gadis yang ia kenal bernama Sabaku no Temari. Rasa khawatir terlihat jelas dari raut wajah itu. Kedua tangannya memegang erat pada pundak Deidara.

"Dei, kau kenapa?" tanyannya khawatir seraya melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Deidara. Matanya menatap lurus dan tajam pada mata Deidara.

"Eh, eh entahlah mendadak aku…" kata – kata Deidara terputus, wajahnya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya dari tatapan introgasi Temari.

"Mendadak kenapa?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Aku.. eh hanya kelelahan dan pusing itu saja.. hehehe.." Deidara memberikan alasan konyol yang berhasil membuat Temari menaikkan satu alisnya tanda keheranan.

"Heh, kau aneh.. hah sudahlah tak usah dibahas lagi. Kakashi-san tadi memanggilmu dari lantai 2, tapi kau tidak menyahutnya. Ya jadinya aku yang disuruh turun memanggilmu," ujar Temari panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu.. hehehe maaf yah merepotkanmu," Deidara menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Keduanya beranjak pergi menuju lantai 2, tak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari kalau sepasang mata merah tengah menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Menyeringai seram lalu menghilang secepat angin berhembus.

-

* * *

-

"Yak, anak – anak. Ayo berkumpul!"

Suara Kakashi menyadarkan semuanya dari hawa kekaguman mereka akan pemandangan di luar jendela. Serentak semuanya berkumpul mengelilingi Kakashi dan seorang perempuan paruh baya yang tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan tatami bernuansa mewah.

"Aku ingin membagi kelompok tidur kalian, supaya tidak ada lagi kata – kata ribut yang keluar dari mulut kalian lagi. Oh yah, ini bibi Sana, dia pengurus penginapan ini," ujar Kakashi panjang lebar sembari menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya pada orang yang duduk disampingnya. Senyum terbentuk dari wajah perempuan baya itu.

"Yak salam kenal, kalau kalian butuh apa – apa bilang saja padaku," ujar bibi Sana.

Semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kakashi tersenyum melihat reaksi semuanya. Tanpa disadari semuanya, Gaara telah kembali berbaur dengan mereka, hanya Naruto yang menyadarinya, tanpa disengaja tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Gaara. Naruto mencoba mengalihkan penglihatannya, namun tatapan itu tetap tak berhenti menginterogasinya.

-

Gaara's POV

-

Aku terus memandang ke arah Naruto berdiri, tapi tatapan ku tidak tertuju padanya. Namun dapat kulihat jelas kalau ia sedikit jengah. Mataku mendelik tajam ketika menyadari jaraknya semakin dekat dengan tempat Naruto berdiri. Memang Naruto tidak berdiri di pinggiran, melainkan ditengah – tengah dan diapit oleh Shino dan Shikamaru. Tapi bayangan itu terus melangkah maju menembus semua benda nyata di hadapannya. Shino, Shikamaru atau mungkin semua orang disini tidak akan pernah merasakan kehadirannya.

Plokk!!

Tepukan tangan Sai berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi penuhku akan bayangan itu, spontan aku menengok dan tentu saja melihat senyuman palsunya. Namun sesegara mungkin aku kembalikan pandangan mataku ke arah Naruto tadi.

'_Sial,'_ umpatku seraya mengepalkan tanganku.

Bayangan itu lenyap begitu saja tanpa ku ketahui apa maksudnya tadi mendekati Naruto. Hatiku mendengus kesal meskipun wajahku tetap tak mampu menggambarkannya. Sai yang berada di sampingku nampaknya hanya terbengong – bengong ria melihat ekspresiku.

"Kenapa Gaara?" Sai bertanya padaku, wajahnya memasang tampang tak bersalah andalannya. Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus setuju dengan kata – kata Naruto, kalau dia adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kujumpai.

Aku hanya bergumam 'hm' pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Namun, harus kuakui kalau pendengarannya diatas rata – rata. Ia dapat mendengar suaraku tadi dan terdiam tak lagi menanyakan sesuatu padaku.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, Aku masih bertanya – tanya dalam hatiku. Apa maksudnya dengan 'melanjutkan ritual' itu? Atau jangan – jangan…

End of Gaara's POV

-

* * *

-

"… disini ada 20 kamar. 5 di lantai bawah, 10 dilantai atas dan 5 di lantai 3, masing – masing kamar isinya 4 kamar tidur dan sebuah kamar mandi," terang bibi Sana, senyuman tak terlepas dari wajah wanita itu.

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" lanjut bibi Sana. Semuanya menggeleng serentak. Kakashi ikut mengangguk sebelum ia maju dan mengumumkan pembagian kamar yang tentu saja telah ditentukan dengan sewenang – wenangnya.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Kamar no. 10 : Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata

"Uh, jidat lebar! Kenapa sih kita mesti satu kamar. Aku ga bakalan betah kalau gini jadinya," seru Ino ketika mereka memasuki kamar.

Sakura yang sedang membenahi tasnya, spontan menengok menatap Ino dengan pandangan kesal.

"Memangnya aku mau sekamar denganmu, NONA CEREWET!! Ini semua kan suruhan Kakashi-sensei, kalau bukan suruhannya, mungkin kau kutendang dari kamar ini," Sahut Sakura penuh penekanan pada kata 'nona cerewet'.

"Hei, sudahlah teman – teman. Jangan bertengkar, me.. memangnya kalian ga capek," lerai Hinata.

Bukannya mendengar, keduanya malah memandang dengan tatapan 'jangan ikut – ikutan dengan kami' pada Hinata. Alhasil, Hinata hanya terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya tak berani memandang mereka.

Tenten yang sembari tadi terdiam dan membenahi barang – barangnya segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Ino, sambil memasang wajah marah dan tidak suka.

"Kalian bisa diam ga sih! Ga bisa bikin suasana tenang apa? Dasar anak kecil," ujar Tenten meremehkan, ia kembali membenahi barang – barangnya tanpa memperdulikan Sakira dan Ino.

Kening mereka berkedut, berusaha menahan amarah. Serentak mereka membuang muka lalu berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Suasana dalam kamar itu pun menjadi lebih tenang, walaupun sekali – kali terdengar suara teriakan Tenten.

-

* * *

-

Kamar no. 11 Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba dan Shino

Suasana dengkuran memenuhi ruangan bernomor 11 ini. Lampu temaram seakan membasahi wajah – wajah tidur mereka. Tas – tas bertebaran dimana – mana, mungkin dapat ditebak pemiliknya langsung tertidur begitu mereka memasuki ruangan ini. Shikamaru sedikit menggeliat ketika ia merasakan pipinya tersentuh benda dingin, sedikit mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Garis pandangannya berpendar ke berbagai arah di ruangan itu, mulai dari tempat tidur Kiba yang berseberangan dari tempat tidurnya, tempat tidur Chouji disampingnya dan tempat tidur Shino yang tepat bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Kiba. Namun, tak ada sesosok apapun yang berperilaku aneh di ruangan itu, mencoba mengusir pikirannya sekali lagi. Shikamaru kembali berkutat dengan selimut dan gulingnya. Tak menyadari kalau sepotong tangan tengah ikut menggeliat jatuh ke bawah sisi tempat tidur Shikamaru.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Kamar no. 12 Deidara, Kankurou, Neji dan Lee

"Uaahhh!! Kamarnya besar sekali. Membuat semangatku kian meninggi," seru atau lebih tepatnya teriakan Lee begitu mereka memasuki kamar berdinding coklat muda itu.

"Lee benar – benar tidak berubah yah," Sahut Deidara sembari meletakkan tasnya didepan lemari kamar.

"Tapi memang benar kamarnya besar sekali. Jarang aku pergi ke penginapan yang seperti ini," ujar Kankurou seraya merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur yang dekat dengan jendela.

"Aku tidur disini yah," lanjutnya, badannya ia miringkan sehingga tepat menghadap jendela.

"Kalau Kankurou disitu. Aku akan di seberangnya saja. Yihaaa!!!" Lee berlari ke arah tempat tidur yang ditunjuknya.

Neji dan Deidara hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat polah anak itu. Mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang sedari tadi tertunda.

"Dei, apa baju ini perlu dimasukin ke lemari itu?" tanya Neji selepas ia berkutat dari tumpukan tas – tas dari 2 orang yang paling tak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Untuk apa? Kurasa kita hanya semalam disini," sahut Deidara, ia kini terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya, matanya menatap binar pada novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aha, bagian ini yang paling kusuka," gumam Deidara ketika ia membaca bagian yang menurutnya bagus.

Neji hanya terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah menuju lemari yang berada dekat dengan pintu kamar itu. Tangannya menggapai pintu lemari itu, perlahan ia membukanya. Terlihat jelas sekali ruangan kosong dalam lemari itu bersih tanpa ada noda sekalipun. Tatapan Neji menyusuri semua ruang dalam lemari itu, tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah buku yang teronggok dibagian bawah. Tangan Neji bergerak tanpa diperintah lagi oleh sang otak, seakan hipnotis telah menguasai gerakan tangan Neji.

Perlahan Neji menghadapkan buku itu pada kedua matanya. Matanya menyusuri cover kumuh di buku itu, kertas kekuningan yang menjadi pemandangannya seakan menggodanya untuk menyusuri setiap halamannya. Neji tersadar dari 'hipnotis' buku itu. Wajahnya sedikit mengernyit ketika ia membaca tulisan pada ujung cover buku itu.

'_Sasuke Uchiha, namanya mirip dengan Itachi-san' _

_-_

* * *

_- _

Kamar no. 13 Kakashi, Gai, Asuma dan Sasori

"Kakashi, kau tidak curiga dengan mereka?" Gai memulai percakapan kikuk diantara mereka. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama menahan pertanyaannya ini di benaknya.

Kakashi hanya menatap Gai sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan mengobrak – abrik tasnya. Benda yang ia cari pun tak kunjung ditemukan jua.

'_Tadi aku taruh dimana yah,'_ pikir Kakashi sembari berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya itu.

Gai menatapnya kesal, ia lalu bersiap untuk menyemburkan kembali pertanyaanya yang tadi. Tapi Kakashi terlanjur menghentikannya dengan isyarat tangan 'stop'.

"Gai, kurasa kau sudah tahu alasannya. Kita tak punya pilihan lagi. Jika kita tetap di hutan saat malam itu lebih membahayakan anak – anak," ujar Kakashi tenang.

"Tapi.." bantah Gai.

Kakashi meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri, menyuruh Gai untuk diam, lalu menujuk kepada kedua orang yang tengah terlelap di belakang Gai, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Asuma dan Sasori. Gai hanya terdiam seraya bangkit menjauhi Kakashi, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan pintu. Dalam hati, ia masih saja menggerutu tak jelas dengan kelakuan Kakashi tadi.

-

* * *

-

Kamar no. 14 Temari, Anko dan Kurenai

"Anko, ini taruh mana?" Tanya Kurenai seraya mengangkat ransel Anko yang sangat besar itu.

"Taruh mana saja, asal beres," jawab Anko asal – asalan, dia kini tengah tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Di sebelahnya tampak Temari tengah mengeringkan rambut yang basah dengan handuk kecil, sweater kuning gading melekat hangat di tubuh mungilnya.

Kurenai menghela nafas panjang, Ia segera merapikan tas Anko yang berceceran kemana – mana. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukan hal ini, namun pemandangan berantakan yang ikut menyertakan barang – barang sahabat sejatinya itu mau tak mau menjadi alasan utama mengapa ia mau melakukan hal yang serasa mirip pembantu ini.

Setelah sedikit bergulat dengan tas Anko yang sangat berat itu, Kurenai melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Wangi lavender menyeruak ketika ia membuka pintunya. Hm, wangi Temari, anak itu benar – benar tak berubah. Wanginya sama, gumam Kurenai. Kurenai bergegas masuk untuk segera membersihkan tubuhnya. ia berhenti tepat di sebuah kaca besar berukuran sebadan manusia. Kaca itu memperlihatkan hampir seluruh pemandangan dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"Hm, ternyata tampangku kucel banget sih," seru Kurenai sembari memegang kedua pipinya.

"Ah, sudahlah aku udah ga betah," lanjutnya sembari berjalan menuju shower dan menutup tirainya, menyisakan sesosok tubuh yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya. Sosok wanita paruh baya dengan kondisi amat mengenaskan, bayangannya terlihat di kaca itu, sangat kucel dengan penuh corak darah dipakaiannya. Tangannya yang nyaris putus menggelayut di sisi badannya.

'_Tanganku… mana tanganku?'_

Dan sosok itupun pergi menembus pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan bercak darah yang menggenang di lantai dan tembok.

-

* * *

-

Kamar no. 16 Sai, Naruto dan Gaara

"Hei, Gaara kau tidak lelah apa berdiri disitu terus?" tanya Naruto ketika memandangi teman akrabnya tak bergegas menata barangnya melainkan berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya, namun ia pun tak juga beranjak dari sana. Memulai Naruto untuk berpikir 'jangan – jangan dia phobia tidur bareng'. Sai yang sedari tadi merapikan barangnya tertarik ikut membujuk Gaara.

"Gaara kalau kau tidak mau tidur bersama kami bilang saja," ujar Sai tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Naruto yang seakan menyatakan 'kamu aja kali aku enggak'. Sai pun menengok membalas Naruto dengan senyuman terlebarnya, membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

Naruto kembali berkutat dengan ranselnya, membuatnya berpindah tempat dari sisi tempat tidur ke atas tempat tidur, kakinya berselonjor ke depan, membuat Gaara sedikit mengernyit, ketika memandang ke arah kaki Naruto.

'_Andai dia tahu apa yang ada disana,'_ batin Gaara,

Gaara sedikit menghindar ketika pandangannya menangkap 'sesuatu' menggelinding dari atas tempat tidur Naruto. Ia memandang jijik ke arah dekat kakinya, membuat yang lain keheranan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto heran. Sai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa.." jawab Gaara pelan.

Gaara kembali memandangi sekelilingnya. Kelebihan yang dimilikinya telah membuatnya tak berkutik sedikitpun. Pemandangan mengerikan seakan telah menjadi 'makanan' tetap kedua matanya. Matanya melirik kearah tempat tidur Naruto. Sedikit menyipitkan matanya, Gaara menyusuri setiap inci daerah sekitar tempat Naruto.

Darah dan tubuh seseorang tanpa kepala teronggok dekat meja lampu. Bercak darah dan sepotong kaki muncul dari bawah tempat tidur Naruto. Gaara menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya matanya memandang ke arah Sai, potongan tangan seakan melingkari pemuda itu tanpa bisa diketahuinya. Corak darah dapat terlihat jelas pada pintu lemari pakaian yang baru saja dibuka Sai, sepotong tangan keluar dari lubang pintu itu. Membuatnya seakan mirip sekali dengan gagang pintu lemari. Dan berkali – kali Sai menyentuhnya, mendorong ataupun menariknya tanpa tahu apa sebenarnya yang dia tarik.

Gaara mencoba menjelaskan pada teman – temannya. Namun pikirannya seakan terkunci dan mulutnya serasa tersegel. Mencoba mengusir segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi, Gaara mencoba berjalan ke tempat tidur disebelah kanan ranjang Sai yang paling dianggapnya 'bersih'. Sambil berusaha menghindar dari segala macam 'benda' yang aneh dan menggeliat disekitarnya. Sepasang mata merah menatapnya jauh dibalik jendela kamarnya. Tersenyum dan menjilati bibir pucatnya yang kini dihiasi darah.

-

* * *

_Let's start now, shall we?_

* * *

-

"_Uh, dimana aku?"_

_Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya kini terbangun di sebuah lapangan luas dengan lilin – lilin mengelilinginya. Ia agak sedikit silau mengingat terlalu banyaknya lilin disekitarnya. Naruto mencoba bangkit berdiri. Namun badannya sangat berat, dan tak tahu kenapa ia terjatuh lagi, membuatnya mengerang pelan saat bagian belakang tubuhnya membentur tanah._

"_Uh, sakit, kenapa badanku jadi ga seimbang gini yah?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto kembali mencoba bangkit. Dan kali ini ia berhasil. Ia mulai berjalan meskipun sedikit terseok. Pandangannya berpendar ke segala arah, mencoba mencari jejak teman – temannya yang mungkin juga sedang ada disini._

"_Kemana yah yang lainnya?" gumam Naruto. Pandangan lalu bertemu dengan sebuah gerbang Shinto dengan sebuah jalan menurun setelahnya. Naruto tersenyum senang saat menyadari adanya jalan lain disini. Melupakan rasa tak enak pada badannya yang berat, Naruto sedikit berlari ke arah jalan itu, berharap ada salah seorang dari temannya berada disana. _

_Naruto menyusuri jalan menurun yang berbatu itu, semakin mendekat, semakin ramai suara yang ia dengar. Hentakan suatu benda keras ke tanah terus mengalun ditelinganya. Mencoba mengalihkan segala kebingungan yang hinggap diotaknya. Naruto berusaha menembus jalan panjang yang tetap saja menurun itu. Tak sampai memakan waktu lama, cahaya terlihat diujung jalan yang ia tempuh, Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya. Dan…_

_Naruto membelalakkan kedua bola mata birunya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar seiring semakin kerasnya bunyi tongkat dan tanah beradu, setidaknya itu yang terlihat oleh Naruto. Matanya berpendar ke segala arah, orang – orang berjubah dan bertopi tinggi dengan tongkat pada tangan mereka berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah lubang besar yang berada ditengah lapangan luas. Naruto dapat melihat pandangan mereka berkumpul pada titik yang berada tepat sejajar didepannya, diseberang lubang itu._

_Naruto sedikit memajukan badannya tanpa disadarinya. Ia kembali melihat ke sekeliling tempatnya berdiri. Sempat heran karena tak seorang pun menyadarinya, mengingat jaraknya dengan orang – orang itu cukup dekat. Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan kasar serta mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang dimilikinya. Naruto berjalan ke arah lubang itu hingga jaraknya tinggal 1 meter lagi dari tepi lubang. Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, melihat kebawah tepat ke arah lubang itu._

_Gelap pekat.._

_Kata itu yang hanya mampu diucapkan Naruto itupun hanya dalam hati. Kepalanya seakan pusing begitu hidungnya mencium bau anyir darah yang terbang bersama hembusan angin. Mencoba mengendalikan tubuhnya, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dari bibir lubang itu. Matanya memandang tepat kedepannya. Kali ini bukan hanya badannya yang lemas. Namun jiwanya pun turut bergetar dan terasa lemas. Kontak mata dengan pemandangan didepannya berhasil membuat mentalnya turun drastis. _

_Naruto's POV_

'_Aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya,' kata – kataku terus bergema dalam hatiku bagai mantra. Aku bisa merasakan dadaku sesak dan sakit bukan main. Pemandangan didepanku, seakan berhasil membuatku ketakutan setengah mati._

_Aku melihatnya jelas, seorang pemuda tertancap di batu yang menjulang tinggi dan berbentuk persegi panjang. Tangan dan kakinya tertancap oleh benda panjang berbentuk paku. Darahnya menetes membasahi bajunya, paku itu dan tanah dibawahnya. Wajahnya pucat seperti orang yang kehabisan darah. Aku bisa melihat sayatan – sayatan disekujur tubuhnya. yukatanya robek didepan, memperlihatkan sayatan yang cukup dalam di dada hingga perutnya. Bola matanya yang berwarna hitam memperlihatkan seberapa besar kepasrahannya. Tapi bola matanya seakan mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang anehnya tak dapat kuingat sedikitpun. Bibir pucatnya mengeluarkan segaris darah segar yang mengalir deras ke arah lehernya._

_Tiba – tiba seseorang datang. Seseorang berjubah yang menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung hitamnya. Orang itu berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda yang tertancap tadi. Itu berarti ia membelakangiku sekarang. Kulihat tangannya membawa sesuatu, panjang dan runcing diujungnya. Ya, paku yang sama dengan paku pemuda itu. Kulihat tangan sebelahnya melepas jubah yang menutup kepalanya. Membuatku sangat amat terkejut._

_End of Naruto's POV_

_Naruto sangat terkejut menyadari seseorang berjubah itu. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya. Membuat Naruto terduduk lemas._

'_Ini tidak mungin. Aku…'_

_-_

"Uwaaaaa!!!!"

Sai terbangun begitu mendengar suara jeritan Naruto. Ia berusaha bangkit saat menyadari kakinya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Suasana yang gelap berhasil membutakan kedua matanya. Sai tidak ingat kalau ia mematikan lampunya. Ia pun menyibakkan selimutnya. Dan…

"Gyaaaaa!!!"

Kali ini giliran Gaara yang terjaga sepenuhnya.

_-_

* * *

-

"Uh, uh Gaara kenapa.. kenapa kamar kita berubah menjadi kuburan massal begini?" tanya Sai ketakutan. Ia bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, matanya ia tutup agar tak melihat kembali apa yang ada di balik selimutnya tadi.

"Aku ga tahu, lebih baik kita ke tempat tidur Naruto, sepertinya tadi ia berteriak kencang," ujar Gaara sembari memantapkan langkahnya ke arah ranjang Naruto. Senter ditangannya terus menyinari lantai tempat mereka berpijak. Sambil sesekali menghindar atupun sekedar melangkahi 'sesuatu' yang tergeletak disana. Bau busuk menyergap ke hidung mereka, membuat Sai muntah tepat di bahu kanan Gaara. Gaara hanya mendelik tajam pada Sai, namun ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memulai pertengkaran konyol dengannya mengingat suasana yang sangat tidak mendukung.

Setelah melewati rintangan yang sangat amat sulit, Gaara telah sampai di ujung ranjang Naruto berikut Sai yang terkulai lemas sambil berpegangan pada bahu Gaara. Gaara sedikit menarik selimut Naruto mencoba membangunkannya. Namun, rupanya Naruto sudah tebangun dari tadi, wajahnya yang berkulit coklat terlihat pucat pasi dan pandangannya kosong, badannya menggigil, keringat bercucuran di sekujur badannya. Naruto tidur tepat menghadap ke sebelah kirinya. Gaara yang ikut mengikuti arah penglihatan Naruto, terkejut ketika mendapati sesosok tubuh terbaring tepat di sisi kiri Naruto. Sai ikut melongokkan kepalanya dari balik badan Gaara, mulutnya ternganga lebar dan…

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Lagi – lagi Sai berteriak dan kali ini giliran Naruto yang tersadar sepenuhnya. Matanya menangkap sesosok mayat berwajah mengenaskan dengan kondisi lehernya yang nyaris putus tengah ikut berbaring disebelahnya tepat menghadap kepadanya.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!"

Kini gantian Gaara lagi yang tak berkutik, tubuhnya dipeluk depan belakang oleh Sai dan Naruto.

-

* * *

-

"Kakashi, kenapa bisa sampai begini?" tanya Gai kebingungan. Dirinya kini tengah bersama Kakashi dan Asuma di depan pintu utama penginapan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa ini yang disebut sebagai.."

"Desa kematian yang terkenal dari Myoboku, itu maksudmu," potong Sasori yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka, senter di tangannya menerawang ke satu persatu wajah sensei – sensei itu.

"Kupikir itu hanya rumor belaka saja," ujar Kakashi putus asa.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Apa kita harus mencari gerbang desa yang tadi kita lewati?" tanya Asuma mencoba member suatu harapan pada kawan – kawannya.

"hm, kurasa tidak buruk. Kita coba dulu," sahut Kakashi seraya berjalan diikuti Asuma, Gai dan Sasori.

-

* * *

-

Suasana mencekam tengah mewarnai ruangan utama penginapan itu. Sekelompok remaja tengah berkumpul ditengahnya. Beberapa gadis tampak menangis histeris, salah satunya Tenten. Dia terlihat paling trauma diantara semuanya. Matanya bengkak dan badannya menggigil, berulang kali Temari berusaha menenangkannya. Namun gadis itu malah bertambah histeris. Lain halnya dengan Anko, guru perempuan itu sempat pingsan, setelah menemukan dirinya tertidur bersama badan wanita paruh baya yang kehilangan kedua matanya yang ternyata diketahui sebagai bibi Sana, Berulang kali Kurenai berusaha menenangkannya. Namun ingatan itu tertancap tajam di otak Anko.

Sai, Naruto dan Gaara menjadi orang terakhir yang tiba di ruangan utama itu. Gaara terpaksa membopong kedua temannya yang mendadak lemas setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di kamar mereka.

"Gaara, apa yang terjadi di kamarmu?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Kami melihat banyak tubuh bergelimpangan di lantai, dan kurasa kamar kami lebih tepat disebut kamar duka massal," ujar Gaara sembari duduk diantara Sai dan Naruto yang kini sudah terduduk.

"Memangnya kalian mengalami hal apa?" tanya Gaara kepada semua anak disana.

"Kamar kami mendadak banyak darah dan Tenten.." Sakura menghentikan suaranya begitu ingat kejadian tadi.

"Di sekeliling tempat tidurnya banyak mayat dan potongan tubuh," lanjut Ino cepat. Semuanya bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Kalau kamar kami, banyak sekali daging gantung," ujar Chouji ang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari semuanya.

"hei, aku tak bohong. Tanya saja pada Shikamaru," lanjutnya.

"Hoahm, mendokusei, yah memang seperti itu adanya. Aku curiga ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua," ujar Shikamaru memulai topik baru.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah mendengar tentang desa kematian yang terdapat di hutan Myoboku ini?" tanya Shikamaru pada semuanya.

"Hm, aku pernah dengar dulu, kalau ga salah banyak penjelajah hutan Myoboku yang menghilang setelah mereka melewati hutan ini pada malam hari," sahut Shino dan berhasil membuat mereka membelakakkan mata.

"Serius?" tanya Sai.

"Aku diceritain sama ayahku ko', tapi aku bingung kenapa yah kita ga curiga dari awal sama mereka? Mana mungkin ada desa yang ramai di tengah hutan lebat Myoboku ini?" Shino menggarukan belakang kepalnya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, semenjak masuk sini, aku ga bisa mikir apa – apa," sahut Shikamaru yang langsung diikuti anggukan yang lainnya.

"Seperti ada yang menutupi pikiranku," lanjutnya.

Deidara terdiam, sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui hal ini semenjak dirinya menyentuh lukisan itu, ia ingin sekali menceritakan apa yang ia lihat waktu itu dalam pikirannya. Namun ada sesuatu yang seakan mengunci mulutnya.

Lama mereka terdiam tak mampu menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan maupun pernyataan tersebut. Hingga Kakashi dan sensei lainnya tiba di penginapan, wajah mereka lesu bukan main, bahkan Asuma sempat muntah ketika mereka baru melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan utama.

"Bagaimana Kakashi-san?" tanya Kankurou penuh harapan. Kakashi menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab,

"Pintu gerbang tak bisa dibuka, kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini"

-

* * *

-

"Kita harus bisa keluar dari sini," ujar Kakashi walau suaranya terdengar putus asa.

"Kalau begitu berpencarlah. Kita cari jalan keluarnya," saran Sasori yang langsung diiyakan Kakashi dan Sensei lainnya

Sekelompok anak itu berpencar, mencoba mencari siapapun yang kemungkinan masih hidup atau apapun yang merupakan kunci ataupun pintu keluar.

-

* * *

-

"Naruto kemana?" tanya Sakura pada Kiba yang langsung disambut gelengan kepalanya.

"Lagi begini ko' mendadak hilang," ujar Sakura putus asa.

Kali ini Sakura sekelompok dengan Kiba, Naruto, dan Deidara. Mereka mencari ke arah timur dari penginapan. Setelah sekian berjalan jauh sambil 'menikmati' pemandangan mengerikan, akhirnya disinilah mereka berhenti, di sebuah rumah kecil dengan pohon yang amat besar di depannya. Suara burung hantu bersahut – sahutan diikuti hembusan angin yang semakin mencekamkan suasana.

-

* * *

-

"Loh dimana yang lainnya?" seru Naruto saat menyadari dirinya tersesat di suatu tempat yang belum pernah dilewatinya.

Naruto ketakutan ketika ingatannya terbang ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Tubuhnya menggigil dan merinding. Samar – samar ia bisa mendengar tangisan anak kecil yang kiranya keberadaannya tak jauh dari posisi Naruto sekarang.

'_Huhuhu…'_

'_Eh? Suara anak kecil? Dimana?',_ batin Naruto, kepalanya ia tengokkan ke kiri dan kanan mencoba mencari sumber suara, senyuman harapan terlukis di wajahnya. Ia senang masih ada warga yang 'selamat', walaupun hanya anak kecil.

Perlahan Naruto mendekati sebuah pohon maple besar yang berguguran daunnya. Dalam siluet gelap, ia bisa melihat sesosok anak kecil terduduk di bawah pohon, anak itu menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto berusaha memegangnya sebelum akhirnya anak itu beranjak tiba – tiba dan berlari menjauhi Naruto menuju sebuah mansion besar yang terletak tak jauh dari situ.

"Kenapa dia lari?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia bergegas mengikuti anak itu dan membuatnya terpaksa memasuki mansion yang sama sekali asing baginya. Namun rasa penasaran pada anak kecil itu seakan telah membutakan penglihatannya akan lingkungan disekitar.

-

* * *

-

Naruto terus mengikuti kemanapun anak kecil itu berlari. Dan tak disangkanya anak itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang sangat besar yang berada di lorong panjang mansion yang baru dimasuki Naruto. Wajah anak itu tidak terlalu kelihatan karena cahaya tak cukup terang. Anak kecil itu menangis sesenggukan, tangannya berusaha menggapai – gapai gagang pintu,. Naruto yang mengerti keadaan anak itu beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiri anak kecil itu. Tangannya membuka pintu besar itu, dan secepat kilat pula anak itu masuk, ketika pintu hanya terbuka sekitar beberapa cm dan berhasil membuat Naruto heran sekaligus bingung.

'_Ba, bagaimana bisa?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia pun bergegas masuk dan seketika itu matanya membulat, menyaksikan apa yang terdapat tepat didepannya.

Anak itu menangis lagi disana. Tapi kali ini ia berbalik menghadap Naruto. Satu tangannya menutup seluruh wajahnya, sehingga Naruto tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya, hanya rambut jabrik berwarna hitam milik anak itu yang diterpa cahaya bulan yang dapat dilihatnya. Dan satu tangannya yang lain ia bentangkan ke belakang, membentuk suatu isyarat seperti menunjuk. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak itu, dan barulah ia mengerti akan maksudnya. Naruto mengikuti arah tunjuknya.

'_Altar?' _

'_Kakak, kakak, kakak, aku ingin ketemu kakak,' _gumam anak kecil itu dan berhasil membuat Naruto tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, suaranya lama kelamaan semakin lirih dan mengecil. Naruto hampir tak bisa mendengarnya. Pandangannnya kembali lagi ke altar itu. Ia dapat melihat sesuatu tergantung disana bersama dupa – dupa dan lilin – lilin kecil.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke altar tersebut, matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang berupa figura foto.

'_Ini kan…' _

"Adik kecil, dia kakakmu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Naruto segera membalikkan badannya. Namun matanya tak mendapati anak kecil tadi. Kini pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

'_Loh, kemana adik kecil tadi? Atau.. atau jangan – jangan dia..'_

"Huaaaaa!!!" Naruto menjerit histeris, saat ia bersiap berlari menuju pintu, suara aneh berhasil menghentikannya.

'_Mau lari kemana kau Namikaze?'_

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu, sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh dan memutar badannya ke belakangnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia menyadari sesosok tak asing telah muncul dihadapannya.

'_Kau…'_

-

* * *

-

_You had left us long time ago_

_You didn't feel the pain that we held_

_You broke our promise_

_But now you come again_

_Come with more happiness_

_That's why…_

_I want you to feel our pain_

_Me and my brother _

_-_

* * *

_-_

"Naruto tidak kesini?" tanya Sakura begitu kelompok mereka tiba di penginapan tersebut kepada Tenten yang keadaannya semakin membaik.

"Tidak, belum ada yang kembali kesini selain kalian," ujarnya.

Setelah Tenten berbicara begitu, suara langkah – langkah kaki terdengar mendekat di luar. Kakashi muncul paling pertama, raut wajahnya kusut dan terlihat putus asa. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, hanya Gaara yang menampakkan wajah datar.

"Tak ada jalan keluar," ujar Kakashi lemas.

Semuanya terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing – masing. Sakura memecahkan kekakuan dengan beranjak dan melangkah pergi menaiki tangga ke lantai atas.

"Ja, aku ke atas dulu, mau melihat kelompok yang masih diatas," ujarnya seraya berlalu. Dan suasana kembali hening seperti tadi.

Sementara yang lainnya hanya dibuatnya tercengang, dalam hati mereka berkata,

'Berani sekali anak itu yah.'

-

* * *

-

'Uh, tahu begini, kenapa tadi aku tidak minta ditemani?' gerutu Sakura.

Sekarang ia tengah berada lorong panjang yang akan membawanya menuju tangga lantai 3. Jalannya agak dipercepat ketika ia mulai merasakan aura aneh disekelilingnya. Sakura hanya bisa menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Senter ditangannya digenggamnya erat – erat. ia menyesal egonya telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Namun sekarang sudah terlambat, ia kini tengah berada di tengah perjalanan, melanjutkan atau balik lagi hasilnya pun akan tetap sama.

Sakura bernafas lega ketika ia berhasil mencapai anak tangga ke lantai 3, ia dapat melihat beberapa cahaya senter diatasnya. Tanpa pikir lebih lama lagi, ia melangkah naik, mulai menapaki anak tangga itu.

Krincing!! Krincing!! Krincing!!

Sakura tepat berhenti di anak tangga ke 2, ketika ia mendengar suara gemerincing lonceng dari balik pintu disisi tangga. Pintu yang agak sedikit terbuka itu menampilkan cahaya lilin yang cukup terang benderang. Rasa penasaran mulai merambati diri Sakura. Ia beranjak turun dan menghampiri pintu tersebut. Sakura mencoba melihat ke dalam dengan membentangkan pintu itu. Namun ketika tangannya akan bersentuhan.

Krincing!! Krincing!! Krincing!!

Sakura terlonjak kaget setengah mati. bagaimana tidak sesosok anak kecil telah mengagetkannya dengan muncul secara tiba – tiba di depannya. Berlarian dalam pintu itu. Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mendadak memburu sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada 2 benda yang teronggok dilantai yang dilalui oleh anak itu.

'_Boneka.. apa milik anak itu yah? Tunggu.. Boneka ini, kenapa mirip dengan…'_

"Kyaaaaaaaa…!!!

Suara yang diyakini Sakura sebagai milik Ino, telah berhasil menggemparkan seisi penginapan tersebut.

-

* * *

-

_It begins…_

_It begins…_

_It begins…_

_Namikaze…_

_It begins.._

_The Chain of the Death…_

-

* * *

-

Maaf yah, saya ga' update lama. Maklum sibuk sekali dengan urusan sekolah, ulangan yang berjibun ataupun PR yang mengantri, belum lagi pemadaman bergilir yang turut melanda kawasan rumah saya. Huft, menyedihkan :'(

Deskripsi penginapan saya ambil dari Tenchu Fatal Shadows, ada yang pernah main? Deskripsinya kurang lebih sama kayak penginapan Geisha itu (kalo ga salah dan itu menurut saya hehehe…) pokoknya itu adalah tempat dimana Rin beraksi hehehe…

Lilin – lilin yang ada di lapangan itu adalah Hellish Abyss yang diatas. Yang pernah main pasti tahu tempat ini, tempat Mio vs Kusabi. Kalau yang ga tahu bayangkan saja lapangan yang dikelilingi lilin kecil dan sekumpulan lilin ditengahnya.

Ada miss atau typo? Beritahu saya jika anda menemukan :D

Balasan Review:

- **Aquamarine26** : Ganti nama? Hehe iyah, kemarin cepet - cepet, karena takut ga bisa update untuk waktu yang lama seperti sekarang. Makanya ga dibaca dulu. Tapi mudah – mudahan yang ini bisa lebih baik. Hm, iya terima kasih atas infonya :D

- **Erune** : Yah masih awal – awal sih belum terlalu tegang hehe.. Chara matiin semua? Dari awal emang niat gitu, tapi… ga jadi :D

- **Sanada Sasuke** : Banyak yang ganti nama yah : D tak apa2. Pengocok jantung?. Hm, mungkin ga nyasar di mansion aja tapi di seluruh desa. Yah ini update. Semoga anda puas :D

- **Nie Akanaru** : Makasih :D. seru ko' main aja hehehe, pasti ketagihan (kalau saya). Eh Nightmare nya keren. Saya suka lanjutin yah :D

- **Azuka Kanahara** : Makasih lagi.. dibaca sama direview juga udah seneng apa lagi difave. Mudah – mudahan ga mengecewakan. Iyak betul!! Loh ko' menyerah padahal itu belum sampai chapter 1 loh, ngecheat? Bagus dong udah dapet lensa – lensa yang kuat. Saya baru ngulang yang baru nih, tapi sayang misinya banyak yang kelewat hiks, hiks, ga bisa ketemu Tidus deh.. :'D. iya saya main tapi baru 1/5 jalan mungkin. Iya neh, nyambung begini. Tapi ga papa lah sekalian bagi info hehehe. Gaara ma Sasori? Hm kita liat aja chap-chap selanjutnya khukhu :D..

Bagaimana Chapter ini? Kurang memuaskan? Terlihat memaksa? Saya tunggu pendapat anda :D hehehe

Akhir kata

-

-

-

Review Please


	4. Second Nightmare

.

"_Kyaaaaaaaa…!_

_Suara yang diyakini Sakura sebagai milik Ino, telah berhasil menggemparkan seisi penginapan tersebut._

_._

_._

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fatal Frame All Series by Tecmo**

**Village, Ritual and Nightmare by Neo Ravena**

**Second Nightmare 'Doll's Kid or Kid's Doll'**

**.**

**.**

Sakura segera bergegas lari menaiki tangga ke lantai 3, boneka yang tadi ia pegang sudah tergeletak di lantai lagi. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, sesosok anak kecil yang dilihat Sakura tadi, sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan boneka itu. Tangan kecil nan pucat itu meraih sepasang boneka di lantai. Sambil tersenyum, anak itu sedikit menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas. Lalu detik itu juga, anak itu menghilang bersama dengan hembusan angin yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Sakura menaiki anak-anak tangga yang hampir roboh itu. Derit-derit kayu menyertai setiap langkahnya. Senter di tangannya terus ia arahkan ke atas, tak memperdulikan lagi 'sesuatu' yang menyentuh kakinya. Sampai akhirnya, ia berhasil mencapai lantai 3 dan langsung disambut oleh jendela besar yang terbuka lebar dengan lorong-lorong gelap di kanan dan kirinya. Sakura melangkah mendekat hingga kakinya nyaris mendekati bibir jendela itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, dan...

Bau amis memasuki indra penciumannya. Dalam keadaan gelap, Sakura dapat melihat sesuatu jauh dibawah sana.

.

Sakura's POV

.

Aku bisa melihatnya! Gundukan tinggi nun jauh di bawah sana, meski berkabut aku masih dapat melihat noda darah dan… tulang belulang itu. Oh tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Kurasakan bulu kudukku berdiri. Dan tanpa aku sadari, suasana menjadi lebih 'berat' dan mencekam dibanding saat aku baru tiba disini.

Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu menghembus tengkukku. Angin… bukan, bukan angin, tapi lebih tepatnya hawa seperti ada seseorang yang lewat. Segera aku membalikkan badanku, tak ada siapa-siapa, pikirku. Batinku terkejut, tak terasa aku menahan nafas, suara berderit-derit terdengar jelas di telingaku, semakin lama semakin mendekat. Aku menutup mataku tak mau melihat apapun. Dan…

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku membuka sedikit mataku. Bukan, bukan 'apa-apa', tapi itu Sasori. Oh Tuhan, syukurlah. Kurasa aku akan pingsan tadi.

"Ino, mana Ino?"

Ino? Aku lupa. Dengan sigap, aku mengarahkan lampu senterku ke lorong kiri maupun lorong kananku, sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah mereka yang baru datang. Aku melihat ada Sasori yang tepat dibelakangku, disusul Gaara yang ikut mengarahkan senternya ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu Guy-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei yang berjalan berdampingan. Tak sengaja aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada dinding yang tepat berhadapan dengan baris tangga pertama. Sesosok bayangan terpahat di dinding itu, membentuk seperti badan manusia dan semakin lama bayangan itu menghilang seakan terserap oleh dinding. Aku memekik kecil dan berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku dari tempat itu, sekilas kulihat Gaara juga mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat itu lalu memandangku, kulihat sekilas ekspresinya seperti orang yang penuh kecurigaan.

"Hei lihat! Ada cahaya senter disana." Sasori bergegas lari ke arah lorong di sebelah kiri. Tepat beberapa meter dari tangga itu, kami melihat Ino tengah berlutut dihadapan sebuah ruangan, senter yang digunakannya tergeletak tak berdaya disisinya dalam kondisi menyala. Tubuh Ino bergetar hebat, wajahnya tertutup oleh kedua tangannya, lirihan kecil mulai terdengar seiring langkah kami yang semakin mendekat.

"Ino...?" Sasori perlahan mendekat, tangannya menggapai bahu Ino.

"Aaaaahhhh...!" Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berteriak histeris, spontan Sasori menarik kembali tangannya. Wajah Ino tampak sangat pucat, matanya terlihat sembab, air mata terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa I…no... Ahhhhh!" Sasori terjatuh saking terkejutnya, kami bergegas menghampirinya.

.

End of Sakura's POV

.

Sakura segera menghampiri Ino dan merangkul gadis rapuh itu. Ia mengelus lembut punggung gadis itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin..." Kakashi terlihat syok, tangannya melemas, tubuhnya jadi bergetar sendiri, Guy juga berekspersi sama sepertinya.

"Sense...i..." Gaara terhenti di sebelah Kakashi dan segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan Senseinya.

"Asuma… Kurenai…" lirih Kakashi hampir tak terdengar, senter ditangannya kini meluncur bebas mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

"Kenapa…?"

.

* * *

_I know, I can't become a great doll maker in my village_

_But I know, you're the only one who always support me for that_

* * *

.

Kakashi menatap kosong ke arah dua sosok tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Stakes kecil tercengkram kuat di tangan Asuma, menusuk dalam tepat jantung Kurenai. Stakes kecil juga dipegang erat oleh Kurenai dan menancap di dada suaminya, sekilas mirip dengan 2 orang yang saling membunuh. Stakes panjang menembus perut mereka dan tertancap dalam di tembok, membuat mereka tergantung tinggi dari lantai. Perlahan Kakashi mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Air mata perlahan menggunung di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Ino…?"

"A-Aku t-tidak tahu, sensei," Ino menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Sakura, gadis itu nampaknya masih teramat syok menghadapi kenyataan didepannya. "B-Begitu aku kemari, aku… sudah melihat mereka… seperti i-itu..."

"Kakashi…" Guy berusaha menyadarkan lamunan temannya dengan menepuk pundaknya. Ia masih merasakan getaran pelan dari tubuh itu.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?" lirih Kakashi. Ia berpikir liburan kali ini bisa menjadi hal terbaik penghilang depresinya. Namun, sayangnya Tuhan belum menyetujuinya, ia malah diberikan 'suguhan' kematian temannya dalam keadaan sangat mengenaskan.

Mata Gaara kembali menangkap siluet bayangan yang berkelebat tak jauh di dekat lemari kamar. Namun kali ini, ada seorang lagi yang turut menyaksikannya. Dan lagi-lagi orang itu adalah gadis berambut pink bernama lengkap, Sakura Haruno.

Didorong rasa penasarannya, Sakura melepas pelukan Ino dan menyerahkannya ke Sasori yang masih termenung, lalu perlahan berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura?"

~~VRN~~

~~Doll's Kid or Kid's Doll~~

~~VRN~~

Sakura berjinjit pelan ketika memasuki kamar itu. Suasana yang sama, tak jauh beda dengan kamar lain. Hanya saja suasana itu diperkeruh dengan hawa kematian yang baru saja terjadi. Perlahan tangan rampingnya menyusuri kayu lemari yang lapuk.

BRAKK! Pintu lemari terbuka lebar. Dan..

BRUGH!

"AHH!" Sakura menjerit histeris sampai terjatuh, tubuhnya yang sedari tadi gemetaran, bertambah lagi gemetarnya. Sekarang, dihadapannya tergeletak sesosok manusia bermandikan darah. Orang itu jatuh terlungkup tepat di ujung jari kaki Sakura.

"Nar-Naruto!"

Sosok yang dipanggil Sakura itu nampaknya mulai terbangun. Ia menggerakkan perlahan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang telungkup.

"Ugh… Eh? Loh? Sakura!"

"Naruto! Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" Sakura bertanya sembari membenahi duduknya yang nyaris terlentang itu.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu, Sakura," jawab Naruto bingung.

SREKK!

Suara gesekan kayu dengan sesuatu mulai terdengar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Semuanya pun otomatis membatu, Naruto tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

SREKK!

Gesekan kedua. Bulu kuduk Sasori kini hampir berdiri tegak.

SREKK! SREKK!]

Suara itu membelah menjadi 2. Bukan, bukan membelah, tapi ada dua objek yang menghasilkan suara itu.

SREKK! SREKK!

Isakan Ino mengecil hingga tak lagi bersuara, tangannya menggenggam kuat jaket milik Sasori.

SREKK! SREKK! KRIETT!

Suara itu mengalun lagi, kali ini disertai dengan deritan pintu kayu yang jelas sekali suaranya itu dekat sekali dengan tempat mereka.

SREKK! SREKK!

Suara itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Serasa berada tepat disebelah telinga mereka.

"Sakura.." Suara Naruto mulai memecah keheningan dan ketegangan yang sempat melanda atmosfer kamar itu

"A-Ada apa Naruto?" dan disahut dengan bisikan Sakura. Tampaknya ia masih agak ketakutan.

"Aku…"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Hening…

"Sakura…"

"…."

"…."

"…."

GRAUKKK!

SSSHHHHHHHH! SSSHHHHHHH!

"AAHHH!" Sakura berteriak kencang, membuat semua orang tersadar dari ketegangan sesaat mereka. Dan Kakashi-lah yang menghampiri mereka lebih dahulu.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Ia mencoba secepat mungkin tiba di tempat mereka yang terletak disudut ruangan itu.

"Jangan Kakashi-sensei!" Gaara mencoba menghalangi tindakan gurunya itu. Namun terlambat, ia telah membuat pria berambut silver itu terpaku ditengah ruangan, tepat 3 langkah dari posisi Sakura sekarang.

Sedangkan gadis itu tengah berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku akibat rasa ketakutan yang sudah menumpuk sejak tadi dan ditambah dengan hal yang sedang terjadi sekarang dihadapannya.

Dihadapannya. Naruto. Sahabatnya terdekatnya. Tangan berkulit tan itu terulur jauh berusaha menggapai Sakura. Tepat dibelakangnya, sesosok makhluk tengah menjerat tubuh itu. Suara desis yang diyakini semuanya sebagai suara ular mulai memenuhi atmosfer ruangan itu. Sakura semakin ketakutan, air mata mulai tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Sakura, tolong aku…" rintih Naruto jeratan ekor ular itu semakin kuat, membuat rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada tubuhnya.

"T-Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak! Tidak!" Energi besar menghampiri Sakura, dengan segera ia bangkit berusaha lari dari gapaian tangan didepannya

GREP!

Terlambat. Tangan itu telah mencengkram kuat pergelangan kaki Sakura, membuat gadis itu terpaksa jatuh lagi.

"AAHH! Kakashi-sensei!" Tangan Sakura mencoba menggapai Kakashi yang berdiri dihadapannya.

GREP!

"Jangan Kakashi-sensei!" Gaara melesat lari ke arah Kakashi, ia menarik kuat tangan gurunya itu sebelum tangan Sakura menggapainya.

"Gaara!" Kakashi berusaha memberontak. Prioritas utamanya kini menyelamatkan murid-muridnya.

"Jangan Sensei!" Dibantu Guy, Gaara berhasil menarik pria berambut silver itu menjauh hingga pintu kamar. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dan Naruto yang kini tengah berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia terkejut menyadari sosok dibelakangnya. Sosok berbentuk ular berkepala manusia, berambut hitam panjang dengan lidah yang terjulur panjang, lidah itu melilit erat leher Naruto, membuat pemuda itu sesak nafas karena tercekik. Sementara Sakura yang dipegangnya kini tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, sesosok ular besar yang diyakini Gaara sebagai tubuh makhluk itu kini menggerayangi tubuhnya, melilit erat hingga batas wajah gadis itu.

"Gaa...ra..." Namanya disebut terakhir oleh gadis itu, sebelum seutuhnya tubuh itu tertutup ular besar. Gaara melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan ular menghampiri posisinya saat ini.

"Semuanya keluar!" Serentak Gaara, Kakashi dan Gai meloncat ke arah pintu keluar.

BRAKK! BLAMM!

Pintu itu tertutup. Namun yang dilihat mereka bukanlah daun pintu lagi, melainkan tembok lumut yang besar nan kokoh. Pintu itu kini seolah bersembunyi dibaliknya. Semuanya terkejut melihatnya. Kakashi yang tidak mau menyerah segera bangkit dan menghampiri dinding kokoh itu.

"Naruto! Sakura! Jawab aku!" Kakashi memukul keras tembok itu, tak perduli tangannya yang memerah. Tak ada jawaban. Semuanya kosong yang ada hanya suara deritan kayu yang semakin mengecil dan mengecil.

.

* * *

_Finally, I get him, Itachi-sama_

_Do you want me to bring his doll?_

* * *

.

"AHH!" Suara diruang tengah tak kalah kencangnya di banding di atas, meski tak akan terdengar berhubung mereka dipisahkan hampir 10 meter ke atas. Anko yang sedari tadi tertidur di pangkuan Tenten tiba-tiba tersadar, sepertinya ia mimpi buruk dan gadis bercepol itu tak mengetahuinya, berhubung ia juga tertidur menyender dengan tembok tepat dibelakangnya.

Anko menatap sekelilingnya, semuanya terlelap tidur tak ada satu pun yang terjaga. Sakura, Kakashi, Guy, Gaara, Sasori, Ino, Asuma dan Kurenai belum kembali dari lantai 3. Ia mencoba membangunkan Tenten yang masih saja tertidur nyenyak disampingnya, tapi hanya suara dengkuran halus yang menjadi jawabannya.

Anko bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya, diedarkannya pandangan matanya itu ke sekelilingnya. Semuanya tampak terlelap tidur, meskipun ada sedikit keganjilan ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Chouji yang tengah asyik tertidur bersama kripik kentang dipangkuannya. Anko tak habis pikir, apa segitu kelelahannya ia makan, sampai-sampai kripik favoritnya dibiarkan berceceran seperti itu. Ini salah, ada yang aneh dengan ini semua. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali membangunkan satu persatu orang dimulai dari Deidara. Namun, lagi-lagi dengkuran halus yang didengarnya.

SSHHHH.. SSHHHH..

Desisan ular. Dituntun insting, Anko menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap sebuah pintu kecil di pojok ruangan. Pintu yang sama sekali belum terjamah dari tadi. Pintu dengan palang kayu dan rantai berkarat didepannya. Ia yakin suara desisan ular tadi berasal dari pintu itu, didorong rasa penasaran ia mencoba mendekatinya.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah…

SSHHHH.. SSHHHH..

Tiba-tiba asap ungu menguar pekat dari celah kecil dibawah pintu. Anko terkejut bukan main. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa takutnya sendiri.

Ia melihatnya, matanya sendiri yang memastikannya bahwa itu semua nyata. Sesosok makhluk berambut panjang keluar dari celah sempit itu, aura ungu pekat menguar dari tubuhnya. Anko tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tapi ia dapat mengetahui kalau makhluk itu berusaha keluar dari celah yang sangat sempit itu. Otomatis ia pun mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sososk itu berhasil keluar. Anko dapat melihat tubuhnya, tubuh ular. Anko memekik pelan ketika sosok itu menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat wanita muda itu memandang langsung kedua bola matanya yang seakan-akan telah mati.

'_Anko…'_

Suara itu. Suara yang dikenalnya dulu. Suara yang menghiasi masa sekolahnya. Ia mencoba lagi menelaah wajah itu. Wajah yang sama persis dengan 'dia'. Wajah guru kesayangannya.

"Orochimaru-sensei…" lirih Anko hampir tak terdengar.

.

* * *

_I want to collect them_

_And I'll make them to be your best present_

* * *

.

Anko mundur beberapa langkah lagi, ketika sosok itu mendekatinya. Lidah panjang makhluk itu menjulur-julur ganas hampir mengenai kakinya. Rasanya ia tak sanggup berlari sekarang.

"K-Kenapa..?"

'_Anko…'_

"AHH! Aku tidak mau. Jangan ganggu aku! Jangan! Jangan! Kumohon…" Anko mulai terisak kecil. Ia mencoba menolehkan kepalanya ke arah teman-temannya. Namun, sayangnya tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang terbangun karena suaranya.

'_Anko…'_

"Pergi! Pergi kubilang! Kau bukan Orochimaru-sensei yang kukenal!"

'_Anko…'_

"AAHHH!"

.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Ada apa Anko?" tanya seorang pria yang sedang merapikan bukunya, ketika sesosok gadis berusia 15 tahun yang diyakini sebagai muridnya datang tiba-tiba ke ruangannya._

"_Aku ingin Orochimaru-sensei menuruti undangan peneliti itu untuk pergi ke Myoboku," ujar gadis yang dipanggil Anko itu._

"_Apa alasanmu memaksaku ikut, Anko?" Orochimaru masih tetap fokus terhadap buku yang dipegangnya._

"_Orochimaru-sensei! Kalau kau ikut, aku 'kan bisa mendapatkan ular langka di sana," _

"_Kau 'kan sudah tahu, aku punya banyak urusan selain ikut penelitian itu." _

"_Sensei jahat! Aku benci Sensei!" Anko merajuk dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan Orochimaru yang sangat terkejut mendengar perkataannya._

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

"_Orochimaru-san, kita akan berangkat sekarang," ujar rekannya sembari menepuk pelan bahu sang guru. Orochimaru sempat membalikkan badannya, menghadap balkon koridor asrama atas, tempat anak-anak melihat keberangkatan mereka. Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang selama ini menjauhinya. Ia melihat wajah datar gadis itu. Ia tahu ada segurat rasa senang yang bernaung di wajah itu. Dan Orochimaru pun membalikkan badannya mengikuti arahan rekannya tadi, berjalan tenang tanpa tahu bahwa pandangan tadi adalah pandangan terakhir yang ia berikan pada gadis itu._

_**- End of Flashback-**_

_**.**_

-VRN-

-VRN-

.

3rd Floor

.

Ino nampak masih terguncang mentalnya, ia menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Sasori. Kakashi berlutut di hadapan tembok, kedua tangannya masih meninju pelan tembok itu, menyesali perbuatan lambannya. Tembok yang memisahkan dirinya dengan kedua muridnya itu. Guy berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya duluan.

"Kakashi, tak baik seperti ini, jangan salahkan dirimu terus. Lebih baik kita segera…"

"AAHH!" Suara wanita memotong perkataan Guy, Suara itu berasal tepat di depan tangga. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka menangkap sesosok wanita tengah menjerit histeris sembari melangkah mundur mendekati jendela besar yang terbuka lebar seakan menyerapnya. Gaara mengarahkan senternya ke arah wanita itu.

'_Anko-sensei?'_

Bukan hanya Anko, sosok berambut panjang dengan badan ular yang mereka lihat tadi kini turut merayap mendekati Anko.

"Anko-sensei!" Gaara berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah senseinya.

"Gaa…ra…" Otomatis Anko menolehkan kepalanya itu melihat muridnya yang berusaha lari secepat mungkin. Tapi sayangnya itu adalah tindakan yang sangat fatal.

GRAUKKK!

"KYAAA!"

BRUUKK!

"Anko-sensei!"

.

-VRN-

-VRN-

.

"Ugh… " Sakura tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia mencoba bangkit duduk mengurangi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Lama ia bergulat dengan rasa sakit itu tanpa menyadari keberadaannya sekarang.

"Huh, dimana ini?" Dalam kondisi pusing, ia mencoba mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sakura meraba tubuhnya sendiri dari atas sampai bawah memastikan tak ada apapun yang menyentuh atau melilitnya. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Naruto. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan tak mendapati sosok berambut oranye cerah itu. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak sing tak jauh dari tempatnya.

'_Boneka?'_

Sakura mencoba bangkit dan kembali menelaah benda disekitarnya setelah pandangannya sempat mengabur sesaat.

"Ah! T-Tidak mungkin…" Sakura menatap tak percaya di hadapannya. 2 sosok yang tak asing baginya tergantung di dinding ruangan itu, 2 boneka tergeletak dibawah kaki mereka. Boneka yang sama persis seperti mereka yang diingat Sakura pernah ditemukannya sesaat sebelum teriakan Ino terdengar.

2 sosok itu. Asuma dan Kurenai…

Sebuah stakes panjang menancap dalam ke jantung mereka dan darah kering terlihat menempel di dinding sekitar mereka. Kedua tangan mereka masing-masih ditancapkan stakes yang ujungnya dikaitkan dengan kertas mantra. Masih menatap tak percaya, Sakura mencoba meneliti tempat dimana ia sekarang, tembok disekitarnya terlihat kosong hanya ada meja panjang yang merapat ke tembok dengan berbagai jenis boneka khas Jepang lampau. Sepasang matanya menangkap sesuatu didekat meja itu.

'_Altar?'_

Sakura melangkah perlahan ke altar tersebut. Matanya menangkap 'sesuatu' yang teronggok tepat dibelakang meja itu. Sesosok manusia yang hanya tinggal tulang-belulang saja. Dilihat dari warna hitam kecoklatan tanda membusuk di tulang itu, dapat dipastikan mayat itu telah berada sangat lama disana. Sakura agak bergidik geli sekaligus takut. Tapi rasa itu berubah ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau tepat di meja altar itu.

'_Kristal yang indah.'_

Kata-kata itu dilontarkan Sakura. Tanpa sadar, ia meraih kristal biru kehitaman itu.

.

CTAASSSSHHH!

.

"_Kamu ini bisa atau tidak sih membuat boneka?" _

"_Ta-tapi aku sudah berusaha, ayah.." _

"_Berusaha? Membuat buntelan tak jelas ini berusaha namanya? Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus bisa membuatnya sama seperti milikku atau kau akan kutendang dari rumah ini. Paham!"_

_Anak itu mengangguk seraya menangis, boneka merah yang menjadi penyebab tangisannya itu kini tergolek pasrah di ujung jari kakinya. Setelah ayahnya pergi dari hadapannya, anak itu beranjak keluar dari rumahnya membawa serta boneka dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa tahu arah seraya menahan derasan air mata yang menyembul dari pelupuk matanya. _

_BRUKK!_

_Anak itu terjatuh cukup keras ketika tubuh mungilnya menabrak sesosok tinggi di hadapannya. Bocah itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok itu. Senyum kecil terukir perlahan di bibir mungilnya. Rasa sakit yang menyergap punggungnya hilang seketika saat sosok itu membalas senyuman yang diberikannya._

"_Inari…"_

"_Itachi-sama!" Anak yang bernama Inari itu melonjak berdiri dan memeluk erat pria yang dipanggilnya Itachi-sama. Itachi tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala anak itu, lalu melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Inari._

"_Kau sedang apa di sini? Hei, kenapa dengan wajahmu." Itachi mengusap-usap kedua kelopak mata Inari yang terpejam erat seraya menyejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah itu._

"_Hah? Oh… aku baik-baik saja, Itachi-sama!" seru bocah itu seraya memamerkan senyumannya yang paling lebar, membuat Itachi ikut tersenyum. Tapi ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan keadaan anak itu._

"_Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya kepadaku." Itachi mengelus pelan kepala Inari sebelum akhirnya kedua pasang matanya menangkap sesuatu yang teronggok di tanah._

"_Ini… milikmu?" Itachi mengambil boneka itu dan menunjukkannya pada Inari. Tiba-tiba saja pelupuk mata Inari telah kembali penuh oleh air mata._

"_Apa ini terlalu buruk, Itachi-sama?" Inari mengusap-usap matanya yang mulai basah. Itachi terdiam sebentar lalu mengamati boneka itu dengan seksama._

"_Tidak, ini sudah cukup baik kok. Hanya saja kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuatnya lebih, lebih, lebih dan lebih baik lagi," ujar Itachi tersenyum. _

"…_bolehkan ini untukku?" lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman yang terasa hangat bagi Inari._

_Tak sadar, air mata Inari telah mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Ia pun memeluk Itachi seerat-eratnya, seakan-akan ia bisa mengalirkan rasa kasih sayang yang besar kepada pria yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Itachi yang terkejut karena kelakuan Inari, perlahan mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengelus lembut kepala bocah itu._

"_Aku berjanji… aku berjanji, Itachi-sama. Aku akan menjadi pembuat boneka yang paling hebat di desa ini bahkan seluruh dunia, dan akan kubuat boneka terbaik yang pernah ada hanya untukmu."_

"_Ya… aku akan sangat menanti__kan__nya, Inari. Saat ritual itu…"_

_._

CTAASSSSHHH!

.

BRUKK!

Sakura terjatuh dengan nafas yang terengah-engah hebat. Tangannya yang lemas tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kristal itu di pangkuannya. Keringat terus mencucur deras di dahi gadis itu. Tubuhnya agak bergetar hebat dan kepalanya pusing bukan main.

'_Itachi… Inari… Siapa sebenarnya mereka?'_

Sakura kembali menatap kristal itu sebelum akhirnya meraih benda bulat itu dan menggenggamnya kuat.

'_Apa hubungan mereka dengan ini semua? Dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di tempat ini?'_

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Sakura terkejut dan spontan menoleh ke arah pintu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia ingat betul pintu itu sebelumnya dalam keadaan tertutup. Tapi sekarang telah terbuka sedikit, menampakkan sedikit cahaya bulan yang menyinari ruangan di luarnya.

Terdorong rasa penasaran, Sakura perlahan melangkah ke pintu dan mendapati sepasang kaki terdiam di balik screen yang menutupi pintu ruangan altar dari luar. Sakura baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu saat menyadari sepasang kaki itu telah bergerak cepat ke arah koridor kiri. Sakura segera berbelok dan mendapati sesosok bocah kecil berambut hitam berlari menyusuri koridor yang bersebelahan langsung dengan halaman. Sakura segera berlari menyusul anak itu, tak menyadari rute yang dilaluinya.

Bocah itu berhenti tepat di hadapan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan sedikit terbuka. Ia menunjuk pelan ke dalam seperti memberi isyarat kepada Sakura. Sakura menghampiri anak itu dan berusaha melihat ke dalam melalui celah pintu. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat bocah itu lagi, tengkuknya langsung merinding hebat begitu objek yang akan dilihatnya telah lenyap. Sakura menahan nafas sejenak akibat rasa syok itu. Ia tak punya pilihan selain tetap melanjutkan langkahnya sambil bersugesti dalam hati jika kejadian barusan adalah petunjuk untuk mengantarkannya keluar dari tenpat yang cukup aneh ini. Sakura mendorong sedikit daun pintu itu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam berusaha melihat sesuatu.

'_Altar… dan siapa itu?'_

Sakura melangkah masuk dan segera kedua pasang matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki berambut oranye yang sedang berdiri diam menghadap altar.

'_Naruto!'_

Sakura berjalan cepat ke arah sahabatnya itu, Rasa senang membuncah kuat dalam dadanya karena berhasil menemukan sahabatnya itu. Tepat 3 meter dari posisi Naruto, Sakura berhenti karena mendengar suara berat yang tak biasa terlontar dari Naruto.

'_Tolong… tolong… tolong pertemukan aku dengan kakak…' _

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar permintaan aneh Naruto. Sakura segera meraih kedua bahu Naruto dan menghadapkan tubuh itu ke arahnya. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Mata itu. Mata indah Naruto. Biru langit yang selalu bersinar cerah itu kini digantikan oleh warna merah darah dengan pupil yang terbelah tiga. Wajah berkulit tan milik Naruto tampak memucat sempurna di bawah naungan cahaya bulan yang menerobos sempurna lewat celah-celah atap yang lapuk.

'_Tolong aku... bawa aku pada kakak.'_

"Kau? Kau bukan Naruto! Siapa kau?" Tangan Sakura terlepas dari bahu Naruto. Memperlihatkan seberapa besar getaran kedua tangan gadis itu. Perlahan Sakura dapat melihat sesosok transparan keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Sosok tinggi dengan rambut jabrik biru kehitaman. Kimono yang dikenakannya robek dan bernoda darah. Wajah yang terselubungi warna putih pucat mayat tak membuat garis ketampanannya sirna begitu saja. Segaris darah kering terbentuk lurus dari mulut menuju dagunya.

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat sosok itu menatap lurus, menusuk dalam ke mata Emerald-nya dengan lautan darah merah yang mengerikan. Sosok itu keluar sempurna dari tubuh Naruto, menyebabkan remaja berambut oranye itu terjatuh ke arah Sakura. Dengan sigap Sakura menangkapnya sebelum jatuh mencium tanah. Berat badan Naruto yang lebih besar membuat Sakura ikut terjatuh dengan Naruto di atas pangkuannya.

Sakura kembali menatap sosok transparan yang sedang terdiam itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, hah?"

Sosok itu tetap diam. Pandangannya tetap lurus terarah ke dalam kedua mata Sakura.

'_Kakak… aku ingin kakak…'_

Tangan pucatnya yang penuh luka menunjuk ke arah altar tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Sakura mengikuti arah tangan itu dan mendapati sebuah figura foto di antara cahaya lilin-lilin altar.

'_Itu… Itachi-san…?_

"Apa maks-?" Sakura mematung saat menyadari sosok itu telah menghilang. Tak berapa lama suara tawa terdengar pelan dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang jatuh turun tanpa terkendali. Tubuh Sakura kembali bergetar hebat. Bibirnya terus terbuka dan mengatup seperti berusaha meredam rasa ketakutan yang meluap luar biasa dari dirinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tubuh Sakura jatuh tersungkur di atas tubuh Naruto yang telungkup di pangkuan gadis itu.

.

* * *

_Brother, wait me… _

_Wait me in the End_

* * *

_._

Kakashi, Sasori, Ino, Gaara dan Guy telah kembali ke lantai satu, tempat dimana semua kawan-kawan mereka menunggu. Wajah lesu mereka dan mata sembab yang bengkak milik Ino telah menjadi jawaban yang cukup jelas bagi semuanya yang menunggu di sana. Kabar kematian Asuma dan Kurenai telah menyebar dalam kesunyian itu, menyebabkan beberapa gadis tak dapat menahan air mata karena kepergian keduanya.

"Sakura dan Naruto… bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Shikamaru seraya mendekat ke arah Gaara yang terdiam sejak tadi.

"Dia… aku tidak tahu… maaf…" Gaara menundukkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan.

.

_Deg_

_._

Gaara yang menunduk langsung terlonjak kaget. Ia mendengarnya. Suara itu, suara yang semakin terdengar jelas. Suara gemuruh yang terlontar dari seruan manusia.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya memandang ke arah sekeliling mencari sesuatu. Matanya kemudian menangkap pintu berantai di ujung ruangan yang langsung menembus ke halaman belakang penginapan.

"Semuanya, cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Ada apa Gaara?"

"Cepat atau hal yang buruk akan segera terjadi lagi." Gaara berjalan ke arah pintu tertutup itu dengan tongkat bambu di tangannya. Besi lapuk ini pasti mudah dihancurkan dengan bambu, pikir Gaara seraya memukulkan benda itu ke rantai pintu.

Mendengar kata 'buruk' semua langsung bangkit berdiri dan membantu Gaara. Kiba yang tak sabaran membantu mereka dengan tendangannya.

Tenten yang tengah merangkul Ino mendengar suara dentuman keras dari arah pintu utama. Lantas ia menoleh dan mendapati manusia-manusia berwajah pucat berkumpul di halaman depan lewat kisi-kisi screen pintu.

"Semuanya cepat! Mereka akan segera masuk!" Tenten menarik Ino yang masih lemas mendekat ke teman-temannya yang sedang berusaha.

DUGG

DUGG

DUGG

BRUKK!

Pintu berantai itu telah terbuka. Serentak semuanya mulai berebut keluar. Tenten segera menyerahkan Ino pada Temari yang langsung ditariknya ke luar. Semenit kemudian, pintu utama berhasil didobrak. Kakashi yang berjalan paling belakang segera menutup pintu itu dari luar dan menjatuhkan beberapa kayu-kayu yang tergeletak di sisi kiri dan kanan dinding. Kemudian ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga mengacuhkan semua yang ada di belakangnya. Ia terhenti begitu melihat Tenten yang terdiam di dekat pohon besar.

"Tenten, ayo cepat! Mereka akan segera menyusul kita." Kakashi menarik lengan Tenten, mengajaknya berlari.

"Sensei… itu…" Tenten menunjuk ke arah gundukan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Anko-sensei…"

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

Update! Huft, setelah setahun lamanya tak muncul di fandom ini. Gomen, untuk hiatus berlebih karena kesibukan yang memuncak di awal tahun kemarin. Thanks to **Hayashi Vilka, Kurohana Sakurai, Azuka Kanahara, dan teh Eka Kuchiki (hehehe). **Tak mau berkata banyak hanya Enjoy Reading dan...

Akhir kata

.

.

.

Review Please ^^


End file.
